A Ninja's Worst Nightmare!
by Missing Zero
Summary: Crossover with Soul Calibur. In the Process of REMAKING
1. Step into Darkness

1A Ninja's Worst Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Soul Calibur!

Chapter 1: Step into Darkness

Summary: Nightmare senses a powerful energy in a very distant land, after losing Soul Edge to Siegfried, Nightmare heads to the lands in hopes of finding a power greater than the one he had before.

"Whatever" normal talking

"_Whatever" _talking in head

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" **Jutsu attack

"_Go...follow that power," _Soul Edge talking

A unknown battlefield somewhere in Europe...

Nightmare was killing nameless soldiers, collecting their souls when he felt a extremely powerful energy in the far distant!

"What power..." Nightmare said to himself _"Go... follow that power, with that, I can become whole again. Perhaps more." _said the Phantom Soul Edge, heeding his swords words, Nightmare left the battlefield and headed for that energy.

Years passed as Nightmare searched the lands he wandered before to find that the power he felt was not on these lands. To make things worse, the power he felt had diminished. "What happen to that power?" Nightmare asked his sword.

"_It's been weakened, but it is still powerful." _Soul Edge responded _"This power is elsewhere, a place we never been before." _Soul Edge continued.

Nightmare wonder where this power was when Soul Edge spoke up _"I can use my power to bring us to that place. But I will go into slumber after that, you will need to collect souls to re-awake me." _Soul Edge explained and began to glow a dark aura.

The aura then enveloped Nightmare and then he vanished as soon as the aura disappeared!

After Nightmare was enveloped by the aura, he founded himself in a field in the night, but the sky was red and orange. Nightmare knew why the sky was like that, it meant there was a fire, a big one.

Nightmare looked at the smoke that was trailing in the sky and hurried to the sight, his blood was tingling, the feeling of a battle was happening, actually to be more correct, a _saluter_.

* * *

In the Mist village after Zabuza's failed attempt on the Mizukage...

Shen was in his Dragon Drive destroying buildings and killing ninjas. He then felt a powerful energy heading towards him! _"Th-This power, it more than anything I ever felted before!" _Shen thought as he saw a warrior in azure, and a deformed right arm holding a weird giant sword, jumped from a fire on top of a building that he set ablaze!

"You have great soul, I will feast on it!" Nightmare yelled, _"What the hell is this guy?!" _Shen thought as he raised his sword to defend himself from Nightmare's weapon! Shen and Nightmare clashed their swords in fierce battle!

As they fought Shen felt the power that Nightmare possessed and was getting excited of facing a powerful enemy! After a hit with the two swords Shen had an opening and took it, but his sword was caught by Nightmare's deformed arm and he flung Shen into a building and the impact cause it to collapse!

"_Damn, is guy isn't human. Nothing about him makes sense!" _Shen thought to himself, _"NO! I will not be defeated!_ Shen shouted in his mind meanwhile Nightmare was walking to the former building going to harvest Shen's soul when the building's rubble exploded!

Shen bursted with power and it surprised and pleased Nightmare, "Good, your power is impressive! It will be good nourishment!" Nightmare shouted and dashed at Shen and Shen dashed back with his sword!

Nightmare and Shen battled and destroyed most of the village. During their fight Mist ninjas got in their way and was just killed on the spot! Nightmare swung his sword and Shen countered the hits and threw a punch into Nightmare's chest plate and the hit made Nightmare stumble back!

"Nice punch, now try mine!" Nightmare shouted as he slammed Shen into the ground causing Shen to flop but he back flipped to regain balance, but Nightmare caught him with the back of his sword and made a crescent over himself and slammed Shen into the ground!

Shen tried to get back up but his stomach was killing him and his back that slammed into the ground with great force, but he still tried to get up, which surprised Nightmare, "Why do you continue to fight if you can't even stand right?" Nightmare questioned, "Because I want to be the best there is! I want to have invincible power" Shen declared

Shen got to his feet and moved his sword into a fighting position but then collapsed in front of Nightmare! Nightmare stood over Shen deep in thought, _"I could take his soul and become more powerful, but I think he would make a great host for the Soul Edge!" _Nightmare thought and grabbed Shen and flung him on his shoulder and left the village.

While on Nightmare's shoulder, Shen could feel Nightmare power radiant off of him and he could feel the power soak into him, _"His power, it's incredible_. _I wonder what he wants with me?_" Shen thought to himself as he passed out.

Nightmare made his way to a abandon house and he walked inside and dropped Shen on the floor. _"I need souls, and I need to find that power. This boy's power is impressive, but **that** power is I felt_ _before is still more stronger than his. But he has a locked potential, he will be a great host for Soul Edge." _Nightmare thought and left to find victims.

Nightmare left the abandon house he traveled west of the house to find a village not to far away and got a sadistic grin on his face as he drew Phantom Soul Edge (For future references, I will only say Phantom instead of Phantom Soul Edge) and headed for the unsuspecting village.

Nightmare went to the closest house he could find and shot a beam out of his right arm! (I don't know if Nightmare can do that, but anything in this story that doesn't seem right about Nightmare, It's probably my doing)

The building exploded, alerting the entire village of an attacker! Nightmare started killing the helpless villagers and took their souls for his Phantom.

(Imagine a massacre and the village in flames)

Nightmare absorbed the villagers souls, but they weren't good enough to be consider nourishment. _"I wonder if that boy up yet?" _Nightmare thought and left for the house he left Shen in.

* * *

With Shen...

Shen awoke to see the roof of the house, _"Where am I?"_ Shen thought as he tired to get up but his body was in pain and he couldn't, and fell back down to his back. Shen laid there in the same spot, he didn't move, or rather he couldn't move. He turn his head as he saw the warrior in azure armor enter the room.

"Who...who are you?" Shen asked, "My name, is Nightmare." the warrior said with a voice that would scare anyone. "What is your name?" Nightmare asked in return "Shen Hashigane." Shen answered.

"You have a locked power. If you come with me, you attain power beyond your dreams." Nightmare enticed, "Power?" Shen asked, "Yes, power. Now what do you say?" Nightmare asked.

Shen was thinking about the offer and notice the dark aura that surrounded Nightmare and his sword. "I accept." Shen said in a monotone voice.

"Good, now you're my servant. I expect you to follow my goals with no hesitation." Nightmare stated and Shen nodded. "Good, now hold still." Nightmare order as he moved his right arm over Shen's head and it glowed purple.

The color envelop Shen and healed his body, he also felt his charka changing into something...different.

"What's happening to me?" Shen asked Nightmare, "I infused you with the power of Soul Edge." Nightmare explained and that confused Shen. "What is Soul Edge?" Shen asked confusedly.

Nightmare explained about his travels and his battles in his land. He talked about Soul Edge's power and it's counterpart, Soul Calibur. He also explained why he came to this land, in search of the power he felt before coming he years ago.

Shen was interested in Nightmare stories and became more interested as he learned more about Soul Edge and it's power that now flows in his body.

"Now, let us travel the land in search of more souls for Soul Edge, one day you will wield Soul Edge if you prove your worth." Nightmare stated and Shen bowed to his new master and followed him out of the house and into his new life, the life of a soul collector for Soul Edge.

* * *

Three years pasted as Nightmare and Shen kill warriors with powerful souls, as result of the soul collecting and of Soul Edge's influence, Shen's sword was transformed into a mutated sword. (Just think of Shen's old sword with Soul Edge's features, no eyes)

Nightmare and Shen was traveling near the land of waves when they felt the a extremely powerful energy appear out of nowhere! "Th-that power, it's the one I've been searching for!" Nightmare said out load.

"Master, let us hurry! With that power we can create a more powerful Soul Edge!" Shen said with excitement and both of them hurried to the Land of Waves!

However, when they got there, the power had disappeared. "What?! What happened to that power?!" Nightmare asked himself out load.

Nightmare stayed in the shadows, while Shen talked around for information. The reason why is because Nightmare's...people skills. He wasn't really good at talking to people without scaring them!

Shen asked around when he came to the house of the one who worked on the bridge, Tazuna. "Hello? Anyone home?" Shen asked as knocked on the door, he heard footsteps coming to the door soon after.

"Hello there. What can I do for you?" Asked the women who came to the door.

"I can to ask the bridge builder, Tazuna something. Is he available?" Shen asked

"Yes he is, Father! Someone is here to see you!" The women called out.

A old man came to the door "Who are you?" he asked

"My name is of no importance, I just came to ask you about something." Shen responded

"If you want something, then tell me your name. I don't feel conformable talking to someone who's name I don't know." Tazuna explained

"Fine, My name is Shen Hashigane." Shen said

"Hashigane...where have I heard that name?" Tazuna wondered "So anyway, what didn't you want to know?"

"Do you know any strong ninjas that have been in this area for the past few days?" Shen asked as Tazuna lead him in the house.

"I know of a few, a squad of ninjas came from Konoha to protect me from Gato." Tazuna said as he explained how everything happened.

Shen was deep in thought when he heard Zabuza and Haku died a few days ago. "So where are these ninjas now?" Shen asked.

"They left a few days ago, heading back to Konoha." Tazuna answered and Shen thanked everyone for their generosity and left to find his master.

Shen headed to the spot where Nightmare was waiting and told him the information he learned.

"So we head to the mainland and to the land of fire? It's been a while since we been there." Nightmare recapped.

Shen nodded in agreement to his master when he realized something, "Master, I just remember something." Shen said catching the attention of Nightmare. "There is going to be an exam in Konoha for genin to advance to chunin. There is sure to be many souls there, powerful one." Shen explained, giving Nightmare excitement.

"Powerful souls, you say? So it just gives us a better reason to go to this 'Konoha,' right?" Nightmare asked and Shen nodded.

"But, might I suggest a new style of approach?" Shen asked, "What is it?" Nightmare asked

"There is going to be ninjas mostly from all over the land to participate in the exams, so I suggest that I infiltrate the exam as a genin from the Mist and examine the possible souls." Shen explained.

"Why can't we just attack and kill them all?" Nightmare asked and Shen shook his head "If we do that, the ninja from other villages we flee. Also I sense a upcoming chaos that would be more useful to us." Shen explained.

Nightmare closed his eyes and also sensed the coming chaos "Very good my apprentice. You have learned on how to sense coming chaos. Very impressive." Nightmare praised and they both headed for Konoha.

* * *

A/N(Author Notes) This is my new fiction! For those who don't know I made Nightmare jump dimensions. Nightmare's jump across dimensions had brought him to the time when Shen had betrayed his village along with Zabuza.

As for time, in Nightmare's dimension time is slower than the Naruto world, so his search was a few years in his dimension, but in the Naruto World it has been about ten years.


	2. The Gathering

Chapter 2: The Gathering

Summary: Nightmare and Shen head to Konoha to find the powerful charka/soul source that they felted and decided to infiltrate the Chunin Exams.

* * *

Nightmare and Shen came on to a cliff that overlooked Konoha, "My, my, what a peaceful looking place." Shen said then turned to his master, "Too peaceful, it's disturbing." Nightmare said with disgust.

"Completely. But there is a lot of souls down there, and a handful of strong ones." Shen stated.

"Ripe for the taking. Let's go, let's see what this place has to offer." Nightmare said and they jumped down to Konoha.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's tower...

Sarutobi was filling out papers when he sensed a incredible power, an evil one._"Impossible! I never felted a power like this! Not even Orochimaru's charka is this evil!_"The Hokage thought as he went to his crystal ball to find the source.

However...

"So, someone trying to find us. eh?" Shen said under his voice, and he and Nightmare reduced their aura and Sarutobi couldn't find them and was baffled.

Nightmare and Shen came to the outskirts of Konoha and stopped before going in. Shen cast a genjutsu on Nightmare making him look 'normal,' he had the basic Jounin outfit of the Mist with a headband and a full ninja mask.

Shen took out his old headband and put it on and they both entered Konoha. As soon as they got into Konoha, they sensed many souls with power! _"Soon all of these souls will be apart of Soul Edge! With these souls, I can make a more powerful Soul Edge than before!" _Nightmare thought as he and Shen went to the building to enter the Exams.

When they got there, they went to the registration desk and the Chunin that was sitting there was confused that Shen was a one man team. The ninja questioned Shen and Nightmare, but then Nightmare used Soul Edge's power to posses the ninja to allow Shen to enter and forget about them, and the ninja did what he was told.

"Now that you've been entered Shen, search this village for worthy souls. Then kill them in the Exams." Nightmare ordered and Shen obeyed and left in a blur.

Shen wandered around Konoha and came upon a team, Team Gai.

Shen moved in closer as he examined the ninjas, two of them were good, but not great, he saw them as source of blood, but he still consider them as targets.

The two things that Shen sought in battle was souls, and blood. His quest for souls gave him a taste for blood. He sometimes killed weak warriors with weak souls, a soul was a soul he just didn't bother with weak souls sometimes.

He saw the ninja in a green spandex train hard, Shen saw his sprit and it was strong! He saw that the ninja trained day and night, which meant he was persistent. Although Shen hated souls that were persistent, they were powerful.

Shen also saw the kunoichi was hitting targets with perfect aim. He saw the last ninja with white eyes just sitting there.

After watching for a while Shen left to find more souls.

(Shen finds Team 6 and Team 8 and nothing happens)

* * *

Shen left the training fields and headed back to town to look for more ninjas, and came across three ninjas that had a Sand headband.

Shen instantly noticed the power that the shortest ninja with red hair had, his soul was more stronger than the other two!

The boy noticed that Shen was in the distance and smelt the scent of blood he had on him.

"You, what's you name?" he asked causing the other ninjas to look at him.

"Shen Hashigane. And what is your's?" Shen asked in return.

"I am Gaara of the Sand. You have the scent of blood on you. How many did you kill to get that much blood on you?" Gaara asked.

"So much...that I lost count. Perhaps about...a thousand or higher." Shen said with a bone chilling smile that scared the other two ninjas but seemed to please Gaara.

"You're killing intent...if I kill you I will prove to myself that I am truly alive!" Gaara said as he uncorked his gourd but his teammates stopped him.

"Gaara, you can't fight here! Not now!" The ninja with a heavily warped object on his back.

"Out of my way Kankuro." Gaara said scaring Kankuro as he backed off.

"Please Gaara, listen to Kankuro we can't afford this!" said the kunoichi with a giant fan on her back, and Gaara shot a killer look at her.

"Get in my way and I'll kill you." Gaara warned both of his siblings, and Shen laughed!

"Killer mind, blood lust, and a demon. You're one rare ninja, I will take pleasure of killing you!" Shen shouted shocking everyone there.

"Ho-how do you know I demon inside me?" Gaara asked.

"Your eyes. The eyes are the windows to the soul, I can see everything about you from your eyes." Shen explained.

Shen was about to draw his sword when he got a sharp headache, he instantly grabbed his head with his left hand and fell to one knee.

"_Shen!" _A booming voice came into Shen's head, _"What are you doing?! I said to search for ninjas with worthy soul and to kill them in the **Exams! **Not to kill them on sight!" _The voice continue revealing the voice belonged to Nightmare.

"I'm sorry Master, I got too excited! Don't use _that _on me!" Shen pleaded, confusing everyone.

"_I don't tolerate insubordination, Shen! **Nightmare Madness!" **_Nightmare shouted and Shen released his sword and grabbed his head as he screamed!

Shen continued to scream as hellish visions came into Shen's mind! After about a minute,(which seemed like hours for Shen) the visions stopped and Shen was breathing hard.

Then Shen got to his feet and started to walk away, before he left he turned to Gaara, "Your lucky my Master intervene, or you be dead." Shen said and walked off.

Gaara was shocked by the event that just happened in front of him, but wasn't intimidated by Shen threat, in fact he welcomed it!

"_So, let us see Shen, who's blood lust is more powerful." _Gaara thought as he turned around to leave, and his siblings followed.

* * *

In the forest...

Shen found an tree to rest in after his ordeal with his Master's Nightmare Madness. It was a power that Shen feared, it was the reason he never dares to disobey his master, but his emotions can get the better of him and results into an experience with the dreaded move.

Shen had that power used on him a few times, all of them terrifying.

Nightmare Madness forces images that are consider from hell itself into the victim's mind and fear overwhelms the victim.

Shen rested for a while when he heard a some people screamed, "YOU'RE LATE!!" Shen moved his head to the direction and moved in the same direction.

Shen walked closed to a bridge over water, he saw three ninjas that looked like Genins and a silver haired jounin, and he knew it was the team that defeated Zabuza.

He observed all of them and didn't find genins interesting, but found the Jounin's (Kakashi) soul to be powerful. (It was his first time seeing a Konoha jounin, his other scouting on other teams didn't have their Jounin teacher with them)

Shen also noticed something weird with the genin with orange, his charka was different, because he had two! His normal one he could sense fine, but the other was very faint.

He remember his name from Tazuna,_ "Naruto Uzumaki. Interesting I shall keep my eye on him." _Shen thought as he left to report to his Master.

Nightmare was standing on the balcony of one of the hotel room he got staring at the village that was soon to be plunged into chaos when he heard the door open from behind him, he turned to see Shen bowing on one knee.

"Master Nightmare, I completed me search of Konoha and it's ninjas." Shen reported.

"Is there anyone we should keep on?" Nightmare asked.

"The Jounins and two genins, Gaara of the Sand and Naruto Uzumaki." Shen explained

"Why those two?" Nightmare asked.

"Because Gaara has a demon inside him and is a killer. And Naruto has two charka sources which means he has a demon as well in him." Shen explained.

"Two demons in one village? This will surely be interesting." said Nightmare "Now that's all for today. Do whatever you want." Nightmare said.

With that said, Nightmare tossed a key to Shen for the room next to the one he was in. Shen left the room and went next door to his room and laid down on his bed, _"I shall meet this Naruto kid tomorrow to see his soul and find out what demon he has. This bed is comfy" _Shen thought before dozing off because of the soft bed he was in.

* * *

With Nightmare...

Nightmare was staring at the village like he was before Shen came, he was looking for the power he felt a few days ago and years ago. _"That power is here! Where is it?! Which soul harbors it?!" _Nightmare angrily as his eyes looked from one place to another when he heard a familiar voice in his head.

"_The power you seek belongs to the Nine Tailed Fox Demon." _Said Phantom awaking.

"_The Nine Tailed Fox? How do you know?" _Nightmare asked.

"_During my slumber, I traveled across the spiritual plane and found beings that spoke of it's power." _Phantom explained.

"_Where is this demon?" _Nightmare asked.

"_It is sealed in a human." _Phantom answered.

"_Which human has it?!" _Nightmare demanded to know.

"_Alas, the beings did not have that information. Now I must return to my slumber, I shall return if I find out anything else." _Phantom said before going back to it's deep sleep.

Nightmare was angered that Phantom didn't give the information he wanted, but remembered that Shen spoke of two boys with demons, odds are that one of them had it!

As night fell Nightmare continued to stand on the balcony and stare at the moon, while next door Shen was passed out.

* * *

Next Day... 

Shen awoke and headed to Nightmare's room to receive his next orders.

As he entered Nightmare was still standing on the balcony and turned around and Shen bowed to one knee again.

"Ah Shen, you're awake. You next mission is to find out which one of those boys you've met has the Nine Tail Fox in him." Nightmare ordered and Shen nodded and left.

Shen decided to find Naruto first, judging on his looks Shen could easily sneak up on Naruto without much effort.

Shen looked for Naruto all over the town, but couldn't find him so he looked by the training areas, he found him and his teammates on the same bridge that they were on yesterday.

But instead of looking on from the shadows, Shen had to go close to look through Naruto's eyes and into his soul to find out what he had in him.

Shen walked up to Team 7 and Naruto turned around, "Who the heck are you?" Naruto said but allowed Shen to read his soul. (And by the way, he can do that pretty darn fast)

"I'm just passing through." Shen lied _"So you have the Nine Tailed Fox." _Shen thought as he saw the fox in Naruto's eyes. He also saw loneliness, and undying sprit. _"Great, another persistent one. However, You will be the greatest victim to be absorbed into Soul Edge." _Shen thought as he passed Team 7.

"Wait!" shouted Sasuke, the boy with the Sharingan. "Who exactly are you?" he asked.

"I don't give my name to strangers. And you're not worth my time." Shen said in a insulting tone.

"You shouldn't talk like that to an Uchiha." Sasuke shot back. "I could really care less about a dead clan. You're no exception." Shen responded and that flared up Sasuke and he dashed at Shen.

"_No control, he is weaker than I thought."_ She thought as his left hand started to surge with electricity.

When Sasuke got close enough Shen lightly thrust his hand with his fingers extend into Sasuke's chest and sent a mild electric current through out his body, making his body numb.

"Wh-what did you do to me?" Sasuke asked

"I sent a electrical current through your body. Be grateful I didn't give a lethal volt." Shen said and walked off, while Sakura and Naruto went to help Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?!" Sakura asked frantically.

"I'm fine, just numb. That's all." Sasuke assured. _"Just who is that guy?" _Sasuke thought as he looked at Shen walking away.

"_Master will be pleased that I found the Nine Tailed Fox. Heh heh, and to top it off, it's carrier has a strong sprit! He will give Soul Edge enough power to even crush Soul Calibur!" _Shen thought with excitement as he headed back to the hotel.

On the way to the hotel, Shen was thinking about the Exams in a few days. _"Very soon, soon the Exams will start and I can begin to harvest souls!" _Shen thought as he got a sadistic grin on his face as he imaged the screams and blood of his victims surrounding him as he absorbed their souls.

* * *

At Nightmare's hotel room...

Nightmare still on the balcony, waited for his servant to return with news. After waiting, Shen entered and greeted his master in the same manner as always.

"Master I have great news. I found the Nine Tailed Fox, and it's carrier has a strong sprit aside of the Fox itself." Shen explained and that interested Nightmare.

"Excellent, he shall be your first target. If need be, absorb other souls to increase your power to defeat him and take their souls." Nightmare ordered and Shen bowed.

* * *

With Team 7...

Kakashi had arrive a little after Shen's little 'jolt' "Sorry I'm late I had to... what happen here?" Kakashi asked as he saw Sasuke was trying to move his arms.

They filled Kakashi in on the events and he was wondering about the appearance they described, a ninja with azure armor under a black coat, azure armor on the legs and a warped sword on his back.

"_He sounds familiar. I shall ask the Hokage about this." _Kakashi thought as he gave his students Chunin Exams forms.

The rest of the day was uneventful and night came.

Shen was on the roof of the hotel, while Nightmare still didn't move from his spot. They both were thinking about the powerful souls that was in Konoha.

"_This world is more productive with warriors, more efficient than my world." _Nightmare thought thinking about his former world, then a image of Siegfried came into his mind.

"_That bastard Siegfried! When I absorb that Fox, I'll return and wipe you from existence!" _Nightmare vowed as his blood began to boil.

On the roof, Shen was staring into the stars, lost in thought.

"_I should go to sleep now. The Exams are close, I can't disappoint my master." _Shen thought as he remember to never disappoint or cross his master because of the Nightmare Madness. After shaking off the thought of the horrors of the illusion Shen returned to his room and went to sleep.

* * *

Hello there! SwordofMagus here, and I like to thank The Red Spiral for my _only _review! This story is new but with my other story: Dragon Of The Mist, I got 453 hits and not a single review! While this story got 21 hits and finally one person gave me a review! I welcome any type of review, I need to know how you like it or how you hate it! I don't care if it says you hate it with all of your gut, I need reviews! Please!


	3. Massacre at the Exams

Chapter 3: Massacre at the Exams.

Summary: The Exams start, and Shen heads to the Exam's first stage. And at the second stage, Shen reveals his Bloodlust!

* * *

Shen waited for a few days for the Exams to begin, and today it starts. Before Shen, left he went to Nightmare to find out his objective. "Now Shen, I've learned the structure of the Exams. The first stage is a test of information gathering, the last question is a ruse; it's just to fool the weak minded. It has nothing to do with combat, so I don't care how you pass, just do it!" Nightmare explained.

"The next stage is a survival test, this is when you weed out the weak ones." Nightmare continued and Shen looked at him with confusion, "The 'weak ones'? Why not just all?" Shen asked.

"Because, the third stage is a tournament. I know how you like to watch things unfold." Nightmare explained as he saw a smile appear on Shen's face, "With more candidates, it will provide a better play with more actors." Nightmare said with excitement.

Shen nodded in agreement, "And if there is more than nine candidates, there will be a preliminary tournament, just so you know." Nightmare added and Shen nodded again.

"I will leave then. I'll see you later Master." Shen said and left for the Exams.

At the first Exam site...

Shen walked in with the other ninjas and went to room 301. When he reached the second floor he saw a group of ninjas trying to get in a room that had a genjutsu on it, it was really room 201.

"_Imbeciles, this is not worth my time._" Shen thought and headed to the next floor and went inside of room 301 to see a lot of ninjas, but hardly any of them were worthy.

Shen moved to a bench and took a seat, after that he looked through out the room and noticed Gaara and his siblings in the crowd, and he saw Gaara staring at him.

"_Hmph, I wonder how Gaara would react when he saw my transformed state? Heh heh, I know how everyone else will react."_ Shen thought as he smiled sadistically.

After a while more ninja entered the room, Shen saw that most was the ninjas he observed several days ago. And after that Team 7 entered the room and Team's 6 & 8 moved towards them.

From the looks of them, Shen decided that they were friends or something close. After a while Naruto screamed that he was going to beat every single ninja that was in the room.

Of course, everyone looked at him, some with confused looks and most with anger, Shen was one of them. Shen wasn't pleased that someone said he could beat him, although Naruto didn't pacifically say he could beat Shen, but that was going to be confirmed soon enough.

After Naruto's confirmation of winning, and new ninja walked up to them. Shen was curious so he decided to listen in with his assassin trained ears.

Shen blocked out all other noises and tuned into there conversation, they were talking about the exams and how hard it was. Then the new ninja: Kabuto, said he had things called info cards and he had info on everyone in the exams. Sasuke then asked "Can you find three ninjas?" Kabuto looked at him, "Of course, just describe them, and tell me what village they come from" Kabuto explained.

"One is called Rock Lee of the Leaf, another Gaara of the Sand, and the last one is a Mist ninja with a gauntlet on his left arm, azure armor under a black coat, and azure greaves."(I have Shen's attire on my profile, if you are wondering what he wears go to my profile)

"That's no fun, you now two of their names. Oh well." Kabuto said as he pulled three card out of his deck. The first card he showed was Lee's, and he explained his stats. The next one was Gaara's and he explained again.

Finally Kabuto came to the last card, "Okay, now it's time for the Mist ninja." Kabuto said as he focused his charka into the card and Shen's picture appeared along with his stats.

"That's him. Who is he?" Sasuke asked, "His name is Shen Hashigane, he has taken a quite few A-rank missions despite his genin rank. His Taijutsu skill are off the chart. And his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu skill's are unknown. This guy a mystery, this is all I know about him." Kabuto explained.

Sasuke looked at the card and so did Naruto "Eh, I can beat him no problem!" Naruto said with his hands behind his head. "Care to prove that?" a voice said holding a sword right to Naruto's throat!

Everyone was shocked by the voice, they turned to see the same Shen that they was studying! _"What the?! Where did he come from?!" _Sasuke asked in his mind, _"Damn, this guy fast! I saw him across the room!" _Kabuto thought as he backed off from Shen.

There was three types of people that Shen hated, arrogant, persistent, and _stupid_ people. And what do you know, Naruto fell into all three categories! Not to mention Shen was already pissed off at the comment that Naruto could beat him!

Naruto didn't move, he was still surprised that Shen moved at great speeds! "I thought so, you should shut your pathetic mouth before slit your throat." Shen said as he removed his sword from Naruto's throat and back on his back and walked away.

After Shen left, Sakura nailed Naruto on the head, "See you idiot! See what happens went you open your mouth?!" Sakura asked and Naruto grabbed his head in pain.

* * *

(Time Skip, after sound ninja attack)

Shen saw the attack happen, but didn't care about it. Then a group showed up and the leader scolded the attacking ninja, and lead the ninjas into a classroom for the first exam.

Everyone moved to the seat that they got assigned to, Shen was place in the back.

Ikibi explained the rules of the written exam and the test began. Shen started by answering his questions, then got an idea, he used his Soul Edge power that he had in his right arm to stretch out and into the minds of the ninjas who sat around him.

In their minds, Shen found answers and decided to have fun by sapping their confidence and making them nervous and scared, Shen had weakened them for the last question that his master warned him about.

Shen noticed the ninja around him lose focus and began to panic. Shen smirked and wrote down the question, he noticed the watchers that was positioned around the room look at his area after he used his power. They didn't know what was happening, but knew Shen was behind it, as he was smirking. But they didn't see him cheat, so they couldn't mark him down.

After an hour...

The numbers was reduced as ninjas was caught cheating and left with their teammates, and now it was time for the last question. Ikibi drop the bombshell about either taking the question and miss it, or loss the change to become Chunin...forever.

Shen wasn't fazed by the surprising question, but soon some people started to argue at Ikibi at the last question.

After a while more ninjas gave up and left with their teams, Shen sat like a statue with his hands in front of his face. (He was sitting like Sasuke in the first few episodes) His eyes were watching the pathetic ninjas that was leaving because of their fear and lack of courage. They were worthless to Shen, because they didn't offer a decent soul offering.

* * *

(Time Skip after Naruto gave his speech and declare he'd stay and Anko's arrival.)

Anko had lead the remaining ninja teams to training area #44 a.k.a the Forest of Death.

Shen was intrigued by the name and couldn't wait for the exams to begin! Shen shifted his attention to Naruto, who again made a big scene.

"_That idiot. I can't wait to kill him." _Shen said with a mix of anger and anticipation. Then Anko shut him up, and explained the rules of the second Exams. She showed two scrolls and said every team had to get both scrolls and head to the tower in the middle of the forest in five days.

Shen went to the booth and got an Heaven scroll, he left the booth after he placed the scroll inside his coat and placed it in a pocket on the inside. Shen was bored, so he headed to his designated gate and awaited for the signal to start.

Several minutes later the signal came and the gates opened. Shen immediately dashed into the forest and headed for anyone he could find that was worthless so he could eliminate them!

After about ten minutes...

Shen had locked onto a near team and was heading to them with great speeds, he was so excited he let his suppressed evil power slip out!

The team of Rock genin was unaware of the danger and the evil power that was heading towards them!

"So what's the plan? How will we collect the other scroll?" asked Rock ninja 1

"Well, I think we should set up an ambush at the tower. That way we are guarantee victory!" answered Rock Ninja 2

"Shut the hell up! Do wanted everyone to know we're here?!" asked Rock ninja 1, but then..."Too late." Shen said as he jumped from a branch of a tree surprising the Rock ninjas.

"Coming alone? Where are you're teammates?" asked Rock ninja 2

"I'm a one maned team." Shen answered as he drew his sword, "Your really weak to allow me to get this close to you."

"How did you find us so quick?" asked Rock ninja 3 but Rock ninja 2 scoffed, "It doesn't matter! We'll just take this sucker out and take his scroll!" Rock ninja 2 shouted and charged Shen!

His teammates tried to stop him, but were too late. Rock ninja 2 jumped at Shen and Shen simply smirked and swung his sword at incredible speed cutting the foolish ninja!

The ninja flew back after the hit and fell in front of his teammates, who were nonetheless scared out of their minds! Well, Rock ninja3 was scared, but 1 was mad!

"You...you bastard!" Rock ninja 1 yelled and charged Shen with a kunai but it was ineffective against a sword like Shen's! Shen killed him as well without any problem as he simply infused his Soul Edge power into his sword slashed his chest and killed him easily.

Rock ninja 3 looked on with fear, "You're...You're not human!" he shouted and fled into the forest. Shen looked at the spot where the ninja jumped into and smirked _"The first seed is planted. Now it's time for some fun." _Shen thought as he jumped into the deeper parts of the forest.

Shen found another team of left ninjas and surprised them by landing in front of them, Shen looked in their eyes and drew his sword and disappeared in a blur! The ninjas were confused but was instantly slain shortly after with one slash across the chest of each of them. The ninjas stood there for a few seconds before fall to the ground, dead.

Shen appeared in the middle of the bodies with his sword glowing from underneath it's warps and the blood that stained the sword's wraps was getting soaked in is warps, but then the blood disappeared. Shen smirked and picked up the Earth scroll that they and left the bodies to rot, to find more victims to 'weed out'.

* * *

After Shen left the battered bodies...

Team 8 was jumping from tree to tree when Kiba stopped when he and Akamaru smelt blood. "Hold up guys!" Kiba shouted to his teammates.

"Wh-what is it Kiba?" Hinata asked.

Kiba sniffed a few more times "I smell blood, Hinata can you check around this area?" Kiba asked.

Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan and saw bodies in a clearing and relayed it to her teammates.

"Really now? Let's check it out." Kiba declared shocking his two teammates. "What? Why?" Shino asked.

"Because we can learn about who kill those three suckers and find out more about him." Kiba answered and since nether Hinata or Shino found a problem about that and went to the bodies.

When they got there, they saw the three leaf ninjas in what seemed a triangle formation. "Judging by the way they were slain, I think that the killer was extremely fast." Shino concluded.

"That not all, I can sense an evil presence. It's faint, but I'll guess it's coming from whoever did this." Kiba added as he tried to sniff out any scents but was blocked by the smell of blood. "Damn, I can't smell anything but blood!" Kiba shouted and left Team 8 wondering.

Meanwhile at another part of the forest...

Shen had just killed another team of worthless genin and drained their souls and his sword absorbed the blood that was on it's wraps. After the recent kill, Shen got tired so he impaled his sword in the ground and fell asleep kneeling on one knee while still holding on to his sword.

The next day...

A team of rain genin was jumping tree to tree when they spotted Shen sleeping and thought he was an easy kill so they landed in front of him and threw shuriken and kunais at Shen and they found their marks!

"Prefect! Now let's see what scroll he has." Rain ninja 1 said as he walked to Shen.

Shen awoke from the intrusion of his sleep and he shot his eyes open and killed the Rain ninja that was heading towards him with an upward slash!

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" Shen asked as the remaining rain ninja looked on in shock and amazement. But before they could say anything Shen killed them in an instant!

Shen absorbed their souls and then surged his power throughout his body and shot off all of the kunais and shurikens out of his body! "Pathetic..." Shen whispered under his breath and looked at the sky (which he had a good view at) and saw that it was between morning and noon.

Shen moved his gaze to the forest and noticed a battle not too far off in the distance, and there a dark power, but it was nowhere near his.

* * *

Meanwhile with Team's Gai, 6, & 7...

Sasuke had just finished defeating the Sound ninjas and everyone was just...standing around while Neji was in a tree. While Neji await for his teammates he sensed a person with great power heading for them!

"Everyone! Conceal yourselves!" Neji order and his teammates moved but no one else did. "Why should we?!" Naruto asked then Shikamaru sensed the aura as well.

"No, he's right into the bushes!" Shikamaru said and everyone was still hesitant but listened and Teams 6 & 7 dove into different bushes.

Soon after, Shen walked into the scene. He looked at three teams hiding places immediately know where they were!

"_Shoot! Does he know where we are?!" _Shikamaru asked in his head. Shen shifted his gaze to Team 7, but mostly Naruto. Naruto knew Shen was staring at him and was about to confront Shen when a Mist genin jumped from the forest!

"You! I've been searching for you!" The Mist ninja shouted and his teammates soon followed.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Shen asked in a monotone voice.

"You killed my brother years ago! And now I'm going to avenge him!" The Mist ninja shouted and charged Shen despite of his teammates warnings.

The ninja charged Shen, but when he threw a punch at Shen, Shen vanished! "Hm hm hm. I took your brother away...what's makes you think that I can't take your teammates?!" Shen's voice echoed from the clearing.

Suddenly he appeared in front of the other Mist ninjas, Zabuza style! The Mist 'avenger' ran back to save his teammates but they were slashed by Shen, and as he neared Shen he as cut several times in the chest!

After Shen finished slashing the last Mist ninja, he then twirled his sword in his right hand, then moved the sword to the left hand, "Souls...Blood...Come on to me!" Shen shouted then stabbed his sword into the ground. (If you played Soul Calibur II or III and saw Nightmare won and does a taunt that match the description I just said while saying "I shall show you...the greatest Nightmare!" that's the same way I want Shen to do, with an stab to the ground at the end)

The teams saw Shen saluter the ninjas without any hesitation and were frighten.

"_Man, I hope I don't have to fight this guy."_ Shikamaru thought in his head while everyone else thought along the same lines.

After standing in place for awhile, Shen's sword began to glow but the glow died down after a bit. Then Shen pulled his sword out of the ground and placed it on his back. _"Second seed planted, now it's time for...eh?" _Shen was thinking but then Naruto jumped out of his hiding place!

"Hey you! I have to pay you back for that threat you gave me sooner!" Naruto shouted and Shen just stared at him blankly. "You saw me kill these worthless ninjas, and you still want to fight me?" Shen asked.

"Believe it! I made a blood oath to never run from a fight!" Naruto explained and Shen laughed right after Naruto finished.

"Ha ha ha ha! I was planning on sparing you, which was rare for me to do. But I rather kill you now!" Shen shouted and attack Naruto!

Shen dashed his way to Naruto and Naruto pulled out a kunai and pushed his charka into and charged Shen! Shen smirked and clashed his sword against Naruto's charka infused kunai!

Naruto held his ground, but noticed his charka fading from his kunai! "Wh-what's going on?!" Naruto asked, "Surprised? My sword can drain charka at my will. And soon I will have your soul!" Shen shouted surprising everyone.

"What do you mean?!" Naruto asked, "Huh, it seems that you do have control over _that_. Then you are no use to me now at your current state." Shen said as he released his lock with Naruto's kunai. "I will meet you in the near future, stay strong I'll take pleasure in fighting you." Shen said as he vanished in thin air.

Naruto and of course everyone was confused by Shen's actions. "What is that guy's deal?! First he tries to kill me, then he leaves!" Naruto yelled in confusion. Everyone else was just as confused.

Meanwhile, Shen was standing in the trees way above everyone, _"Third seed planted. Now it's back to weeding." _Shen thought as he headed to the deeper parts of the forest.

The fifth day had arrive. Shen had been killing a few teams a day and now that the final day had arrive he headed to the tower at the first crack of dawn.

Shen's travel to the tower had no encounters when he got to the tower, he entered the tower and saw the sign with the words about 'mind & body' and stuff like that. (Don't blame me! I can't remember everything that happens or is said!)

After reading the board, Shen opened both his scrolls and realized that it was an summoning jutsu and threw the scrolls in front of him, the smoke that came out of the scroll began bigger and revealed a chunin.

The chunin explained the meaning of the third exam and show Shen to a room in another part of the tower and explained that Shen could rest there until the deadline was done.

Shen moved to a chair and sat down on it while placing his sword upward in front of him and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N This is the latest chapter, if you have any thoughts or question about my story, just leave them in reviews and I will answer any questions ASAP!

The next chapter: Reveal the power of Soul Edge!


	4. Reveal the power of Soul Edge

A Ninja's Worst Nightmare!

Chapter 4: Reveal the power of Soul Edge!

Summary: The second exams is over! Now it's time for the Preliminaries! Shen's power revealed!

* * *

Shen was in the position that he fell asleep in as a chunin came in after a few hours, "Hey, Hashigane. It's time." the chunin said and Shen slowly opened his eyes, _"Finally." _Shen thought as he followed the chunin to the arena. 

Shen saw the Hokage and the jounin leaders of the teams, along with Nightmare and then moved to the rows. Shen stood on the side of everyone in rows, he saw Teams, 6, 7, 8, Gai's, Sand, Sound, and another leaf team and also the Rock genin that escaped from him on the first day. _"So he survived? I didn't thought he'd get this far." _Shen thought as he looked back to the Hokage.

The Rock genin saw Shen looked at him and was scared stiff! _"No! Not him!" _the Rock genin shouted in his mind.

(Time skip, after the announcement of the Preliminaries)

Shen didn't care about the Preliminaries, but some of the other ninjas started asking questions and the Hokage answered them.

After explaining some more a screen appeared on the wall to pick the first two fighters. The screen scrambled through the names until, it came to Shen and the Rock ninja.

"No..." The Rock ninja said and Shen smirked.

"Now then the two combatants stay down here while the others move to the balcony." Hayate said and everyone besides Shen and the Rock ninja did that.

Shen and the Rock ninja moved into position, Shen stood their with his arms crossed while the Rock ninja tried not to shake with fear.

"_I want to quit, but I can't now that I'm here. Dammit!" _The Rock ninja cursed in his mind.

"Okay then, are both of you ready?" Hayate asked and both of them nodded, then he started the match!

Shen drew his sword and stabbed it into the ground, "Three chances." Shen said as he folded his arms again.

"Wh-what? What do you mean?" the Rock ninja asked.

"Three chances to kill me, if you can't I'll end you pathetic life." Shen explained.

The Rock ninja then made hand signs, after he finished he slammed his hands on the ground, **"Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu!" **He shouted as a wall appeared in front of him. Then he slammed his fist into it and yelled **"Earth Spike Barrage!" **and then the wall shot into dozens of spikes and charged at Shen!

Everyone expected Shen to dodge, but he just stood there, then the spikes impaled Shen, but he stood there like nothing happen! Shen's body then began to emit a faint dark aura, then the spikes shot out of Shen's body and flew everywhere!

The spikes flew into the wall, but then dissipated into dust. "Strike one." Shen said as his wounds recovered, surprising everyone!

"H-How did you do that?!" The Rock ninja asked but no response.

"Fine! **Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu!"** The Rock ninja shouted and this time, the wall shot out from under Shen and pushed him up to the ceiling!

Everyone in looked on at the wall that touch the ceiling, but then cracks started to form at the base of the wall. As the cracks appeared, a dark purple light was shining out of the cracks, then the pillar exploded!

Shen was standing in the same place as he was, it appeared that he wasn't moved by the wall. "Strike two." Shen said as pieces of the pillar fell down and the aura got bigger.

"Such pathetic moves won't stop Shen. That Rock ninja is good as dead." Nightmare said out loud.

"Really? What exactly did you teach your student?" Kakashi asked.

"Just watch, if your lucky you'll be able to see his attack." Nightmare said after he chuckled.

"Last chance." Shen said as he continued to stand in one place.

The Rock ninja decided to resort to his final move, **"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bomb Jutsu!" **The Rock ninja shouted as a dragon's head made of earth appeared in front of him and shot white bombs out of it's mouth!

The first blast nailed Shen in the chest as more shots came at Shen. The blast hit him and the surrounding area, after a while the dragon went back into the earth and the Rock ninja dropped to his knees and was gasping for air.

The Rock ninja looked up at the dust cloud that was left due to the results of his attack and was horrified to see that Shen was standing with no injures!

"Is that it? Pitiful." Shen said as he grabbed his sword, "Now it's time to end you." Shen said and grabbed the wraps on his sword.

Nightmare raised his eyebrow as he saw Shen reach for the wraps, "Ah, So he's finally ready to kill him." Nightmare said out load again and made everyone close to him look on in anticipation.(And just so you know, the people that was near him was, Teams 7 and Gai)

Shen pulled his wraps revealing his mutated sword that shocked everyone, "What the hell is that!?" Naruto asked but no one answered.

The Rock genin got to his feet and saw the sword, he looked at Shen's face to see that his eyes were closed.

"Now then..." Shen said as he shot open his eyes to reveal that his right eye was now pure yellow, "...it's time to die!!"

Shen got into a position and his dark aura exploded! **"Dance of Destruction!" **Shen shouted and vanished, then the Rock genin was receiving many slashes to the chest and Shen appeared in front of him and delivered a devastating upward slash that sent the Rock ninja flying back!

Hayate walked up to the Rock genin and saw that he was dead. "The winner of this match is Shen Hashigane." he announced.

Everyone was shocked at the speeds of Shen and as well as his dark aura, someone who was interested in Shen's aura was Orochimaru. _"Kukuku. Impressive, I might place a curse mark on him. Heh heh heh heh." _Orochimaru thought as he looked at Shen.

Shen's sword glowed light blue and then died down, then wraps came out of Shen's right sleeve and wrapped around Shen's sword like how it was before and his eye returned to it's original color.

Shen withdrew his sword and began to walk to the balcony. As he walk up the balcony he passed Naruto and glared at him as he passed to go to his master.

Naruto was a little shaken by the glare and the demonstration that was just shown, but he covered it with his usual face.

(I'm ain't going to write all of the matches, only the ones that Shen finds interesting)

The next match was Sasuke vs Yoroi. The match wasn't that long and was ended with Sasuke's new move, Lion's Barrage.

The next match was Shino vs Zaku. This match as well wasn't long and was ended when Zaku blew holes in his arms after trying to use his slicing sound wave but was blocked by Shino's bugs.

* * *

(Skip to Naruto's and Kiba's match) 

Shen saw Naruto and Kiba got down to the arena and was interested in seeing how Naruto would fight.

The match started with Kiba elbowing Naruto in the gut and sent him flying backwards. Naruto took his time in getting up, and then Kiba sent Akamaru at Naruto and threw two smoke bombs.

Naruto moved out of the smoke and was bitten by Akamaru and fell back into the smoke. As the smoke cleared Akamaru was sitting while Naruto was laying on the ground.

Akamaru ran up to Kiba and Kiba opened his arms, but Akamaru bit his arm! Soon Akamaru turned out to be Naruto in a transformed state. After Naruto let go of Kiba and spitted a few times, "Yuck! You taste just like the dog!" Naruto said

On the balcony...

Shen looked on in disbelief and so did Nightmare, "He...He really bit him?" Shen asked, "Either that's brilliance, or stupidity." Nightmare answered.

The match continued after Kiba gave Akamaru a soldier pill and they began to pummel on Naruto with their best move.

Shen looked on at the match and was displeased to see that Naruto was getting his ass kicked. "Is this all? I expected more." Shen said catching the attention of Sakura, "Don't underestimate him. He'll beat Kiba." Sakura said and Shen turned his attention back to the fight.

As Naruto tried his best to dodge the attacks he got an idea and transformed in to Kiba while making a smokescreen, confusing Akamaru and Kiba. "Ah, there's something smart." said Shen and Sakura and Lee agreed.

It seemed that it was going to work but then Kiba said he can smell scents and nailed one of the clones in the face and the clone laid there then 'poof' and making a smoke cloud revealing Akamaru!

Kiba then turned and nailed the other clone and he too turned into Akamaru, confusing everyone! Then the other Akamaru that Kiba punched first got up and turned into Naruto as he came with a kick to the face!

Everyone was shocked by Naruto's performance, and then Naruto bragged about a new move that he was going to beat Kiba with.

"Idiot! You don't say that you're going to use a move on your opponent, and you don't waste time blabbing about!" Shen shouted in criticism.

But Naruto ignored and made a hand sign, but Kiba threw several shurikens and Naruto dodged all of them. Kiba's attack didn't let up, he kept attacking Naruto not giving him a chance to attack...until...Kiba got in the back of Naruto and he...fart in Kiba's face!

Kiba winched back as he grabbed his nose while Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Lee, and Shen made faces with white eyes and big mouths! (Watch the episode to find out how it looks like) While Nightmare's eye twitched, (He is still in disguise under a Genjutsu) then he looked at Shen.

"Are you sure that the guy you talked about?" Nightmare whispered so that only Shen could hear, Shen placed his hand on his face "I don't know anymore." Shen whispered back.

Naruto had took advantage of the situation and did his new move, The Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!

"That attack was _very _similar to Sasuke's Lion Barrage." Shen stated.

The next match was Hinata vs. Neji, Hinata wasn't up for the fight and she was very nervous.

Before the match began, Neji talked with an very confidence-breaking speech and it shook Hinata up a lot, up to a point where she was about to cry!

Naruto saw that and heard Neji's talk and was enraged and shout at Hinata to fight him and make him shut up about talking like that to her.

Hinata was inspired by Naruto's words and activated her Byakugan and got into her fighting stance and so did Neji and proceeded with there match!

In their fight they was using Gentle Fist which was only used by the Hyuga family and Lee explained how it was used, because Lee was explained to Sakura and Naruto Shen and Nightmare overheard seeing that close to them.

Shen heard every word and remembered them exactly because of his assassin training with Zabuza, _"Using charka to attack the organs? Intriguing, I must brush up on my knowledge on the human analogy and with this I can cause more blood to pour out." _Shen thought with a sadisticgrin.

Back at the match, Hinata and Neji was going for hits when they hit each other and stood there for a few seconds until Hinata spat out blood!

After that hit it was all down hill for Hinata as Neji continued to beat her with his attacks. Then it came to when Hinata was going to hit Neji in the chest but Neji moved his hand and did a hit to the chest of his own.

The procter was going to stop the match but Naruto yelled that she still can fight, and soon enough she got to her feet...correction, she _staggered_ to her feet.

As she stood up Neji asked her why and she said something that pissed him off and he was going to kill her if not for the Jounins that stopped him. (Like my other fiction, I can't remember what Hinata said that pissed off Neji, so read the manga or watch the anime)

After the Jounins stopped Neji's attack, Hinata grabbed her chest and fell to her knees and coughed up blood! Naruto, Lee and Sakura jumped down as well and rushed to Hinata's side.

Naruto held Hinata in his arms as she coughed some more blood, then the medic ninjas came and took Hinata to the infirmary.

Neji then insulted hinata and Naruto tried to attack but was blocked by Lee, Naruto then made wiped his hand in Hinata's blood say that he'll beat Neji.

After everyone got back up to the balcony, it was time for the next match. Before the names came up, Gaara transported to the middle of the arena in a whirlwind of sand.

As the two names appeared, Choji screamed in relief and said he was safe. _"Is everyone he a freak?" _Shen asked himself and saw the Lee was fighting Gaara.

Lee was psyched for the fight and his sensei, Gai was telling him that Gaara's gourd was filled with sand and Lee wrote it on a notepad! _"I hope Lee will be okay." _Sakura thought while Shen had white eyes and his mouth hanging open.

"_Notes? He's taking notes?!" _Shen asked himself again and Nightmare put his hand on his head and shook his head, _"How did I get myself into this?" _Nightmare thought as Lee jumped down confronting Gaara.

As the match started Lee charged Gaara, but the sand from Gaara's gourd defended him. Lee continued to attack, but Gaara's sand continued to block. Sakura asked why Lee doesn't use Ninjutsu, and Gai explained how Lee isn't able to use charka and gave Lee permission to take off his weights.

Lee took off the weights from his legs and dropped them from the statue he was on and as the weights hit the ground it cause the ground to burst!

Since Lee removed his weights he had increase speed that made him move so fast that he was hard to follow with untrained eyes, but Nightmare and Shen was able to keep up with Lee's speeds.

Lee was fast enough to get past Gaara's sand and was able to land a hit on Gaara which left a scratch on his cheek. But then the skin around the scratch had cracks in it, Lee then decided to use his Primary Lotus and unraveled his wraps on his arms.

After getting ready, Lee vanished and appeared under Gaara and kicked him in the chin and followed after him and kicked him some more as they went higher.

Gai had put his hands together, closed his eyes and prayed that the attack will work and at the same time Lee closed because of the pain and that's when Shen narrowed his eyes and saw Gaara escape from his sand armor.

But Lee didn't notice that and continued with his attack as his wraps wrapped around Gaara and they spun down to the ground at great speeds making a crater in the ground!

Lee jumped back as Gaara laid in the crater, but then Gaara's skin began to crack and pieces fell off revealing a hollowed shell!

Gaara appeared behind Lee and a wave of sand charged at Lee! Lee was pushed back into the wall and the sand continued to attack, all Lee could do was block.

Sakura asked why Lee wasn't dodging like before and Gai explained that it was because of the 'charka gate' that Lee opened. Gai and Kakashi explained about the Inner Eight Gates that was in the charka network.

Shen listen in to the conversation and learned about the gates, _"Does this village want people that is not from their village to find out about their secrets? Or do these people have a loose lip?" _Shen asked as watch Lee, who is now dodging the sand and smiling

Lee then opened more gates as his body turned red and his hair stand up, he then dashed at Gaara, destroyed the arena in the process!

Lee then launched Gaara in the air and vanished again and Gaara began flying around the air like ping-pong ball, then Lee nailed Gaara in chest and his bandages on his right arm wrap on Gaara and Gaara flew back as Lee drove his left arm and leg into Gaara!

Gaara slammed into the ground and Lee slid back, but Gaara was still able to attack and crushed Lee's left arm and left leg with his Sand Burial!

Just before Gaara was about to finished Lee, Gai intervene and stop the attack. Gaara asked why Gai saved him and Gai said he was his precious student.

But to everyone's surprise, Lee stood up! Shen looked at Lee with a smirk _"I'm impress with this guy, he'll be a great soul to add to Soul Edge." _Shen thought as the match was stop.

The medic came and took Lee to the infirmary, and the next match was Choji vs. Dosu, Choji used his family's jutsu, The Human Boulder, which turns him into a giant bowling ball!

When Choji charged Dosu, Dosu dodged and Choji crashed in the wall and Dosu used his sound gauntlet to make his sound attack go through Choji's body via water and knock Choji out.

Then the remaining genin headed down to the arena where they had to pick numbers out of a box to determine how the finals matches will end up.

Everyone went up and the remaining number was for Sasuke, Naruto got 1, Neji 2, Sasuke 3, Gaara 4, Kankuro 5, Shino 6, Shikamaru 7, Temari 8, Dosu 9, and Shen 10.

* * *

A/N: How did you like the comedy part? Was it funning or nowhere near funning? Review and tell me. Also in this fiction Dosu doesn't die from Gaara, but he does die. And also sorry for the crappy story, This wasn't different from the series, the only thing that was different was Shen and Nightmare's actions. I don't think that the next chapter will be exciting but I promise that Finals _will_ be entertaining! 

Next time: Chapter 5, Adaptation.


	5. Adaptation & Transformation

A Ninja's Worst Nightmare!

Chapter 5: Adaption & Transformation

Summary: The month after the Preliminaries is used for training, which gives Shen a chance to add the knowledge to his arsenal of killing!

* * *

After the Hokage dismissed the genin, Shen and Nightmare headed back to their hotel. Shen however wasn't in the mood to lay around. He wanted to kill, but he knew he'd have to wait for a month. 

So to keep his mind occupied, he decided to train and study the new fighting styles that he saw at the exams and adapt his own fighting style with them.

He told Nightmare that he'll be training for the next month and left the hotel and headed to the mountains. He took a scroll about the charka points and studied the scroll for hours. (This Shen wasn't really into reading scrolls because he didn't have the time, That's why he's slow)

After Shen memorized all of the charka points, he went into a meditative position and began his mind training.

Shen was in a black environment and in front of him stood himself! His other self then came at him and attacked with charka, thus attacking the insides.

In place allow Shen to train and everything that happens to him in here, happens in real life. Shen took the blows, but he still coughed up blood. After the clone had attacked him with basic attacks, it began attacking the charka points.

Shen fought back this time, but the clone had reversed all of his attacks and closed the charka points as he hit. As the clone closed the last charka point he nail Shen in the chest and Shen flew back!

The reason why Shen was allowing himself to being beaten, was to memorized the pain and become immune to it, like everything else that had a special way of inflicting damage on his body!

Shen rose to his feet and was now going to practice the same things that he'd endured, but his charka points was closed. Shen was not going to let closed charka points stop him from training, so he forced his charka through the points, in the process causing extreme pain.

Shen's body felt like it was going to exploded but the pain went away after he succeed in opening his charka points.

Shen's body was bad shape, but he still continued and hit the clone in all of the charka points then returned to the real world.

Shen instantly doubled over and coughed up blood and his body was in very bad shape, _"Dammit, I cannot let this stop me! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!!!" _Shen mentally shouted and released his dark aura from Soul Edge and the aura scarred the surrounding area. (Similar to the time when Naruto thought that Sasuke died in the Land of Waves arc, only more destructive)

Shen was down on his knees and hands gasping for air, his arm had turned into an arm similar to Nightmare's. The right side of his face was mutated, his skin turned brown, his teeth was sharper, his eye was pure yellow and he had two little horns above his eye that when outward.

Shen's body had healed and he was radiating with an extremely powerful and evil aura that it reached Konoha frightening everyone!

Shen noticed his mistake and quickly re-tracked his dark power and he moved into a hiding spot that was close and watched to see if anyone came to investigate, and soon enough a squad of ANBU appeared and saw the wreckage that was left in Shen's wake.

The ANBUs was scared out of their minds when they saw the destruction, the rocks had clean cuts in them, and some was cut clean in two!

And in the middle of all the cuts was what seem to be a crater, "What monster caused this destruction?" asked one of the ANBU.

"Maybe the Nine Tailed Fox?" asked another.

"No, it was me." said a voice that came from behind, the ANBUs spun around and saw Shen and his body, "What the hell!? What are you?!?" asked a ANBU but he never got his answer, because Shen slashed his chest with his right claw!

After slashing the ANBU, Shen pulled out his sword with his left hand and sliced the ANBU who was foolish enough to stand in one place like an idiot!

The last two ANBU tried to make a run for it, but Shen stabbed his sword in the ground and made one hand sign with his left hand, **"Infernal** **Tomb!" **Shen shouted and two flames shot out of the ground and incased them!

The ANBUs let loose a blood crippling scream as the flames exploded along with them! Shen looked at the devastation that he cause and he was pleased. "Ha ha... This is suitable , if this is my power now...I can't wait to absorb the Nine Tailed Fox! Ah ha ha ha ha!" Shen said as he continued to laugh.

After a bit, Shen got over his laughter and returned to his normal form (His clothes did get destroyed when he transformed, it only disappeared)"I need to learn how to open those gates that I heard from that 'Mega-brows' man." Shen said to himself as he left to find another training ground. It would be hard to explain if they found him and the demolition that he made!

He found another mountain about mile away and got into another meditative position and found the first gate, The Gate of Opening.

Upon opening the gate, Shen felt a surge of power flow through his body! Shen tested the power of the gate and laid waste to the surrounding area. After Shen tested the first gate, he decided to find the next gate, but open it later. He didn't want to lose muscle cells before the Finals.

Shen found the second gate and decided to meditate and have a better control over his new body from his Soul Edge power.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Konoha... 

Everyone was still unsettled about the sudden surge of dark energy, Nightmare sensed it too and was pleased, _"So, Shen's body has finally accepted Soul Edge's power..." _Nightmare thought and he smiled _"Now all we need is that Nine Tailed Fox and I will merge with Shen and kill Siegfried!" _Nightmare thought as he grind his teeth in anger.

Nightmare then left the hotel to take a walk around Konoha to blow off steam and walked around Konoha, but instead of calming down, the sight that Konoha had only anger him more!

"_Damn this place! This place is too peaceful! It's disgusting!" _Nightmare shouted in his head_ "That's it! I need to kill!" _Nightmare finally snapped_ "But not here, I'll just kill elsewhere." _Nightmare decided and left Konoha.

After Nightmare left Konoha, he'd come across a small village that was not too far from Konoha, but not too close either!

Nightmare let loose a wicked smile and released his genjutsu and charged into the unsuspecting village!

Nightmare spared no one as he cut down every single person that was in his sights! Shortly after Nightmare started his saluter, several Konoha ANBUs that was on patrol came to investigate, _very bad _idea!

Nightmare spun his head around to face the ANBUs and they was petrified with fear! "It's him! It's the Azure Knight!" Shouted one of the ANBUs, it seemed that Nightmare had made quite a big legacy as the other one he made in his own dimension.

"_Azure Knight? Heh heh, I never thought I'd hear that name in this place." _Nightmare thought as he remember the fear that he'd caused before.

The ANBUs on the other hand, was scared out of there minds, they heard of the stories of a warrior in Azure armor from across the land and also heard of his exploits of being a mass killer! They couldn't believe that the rumor were true and that the mass killer was in front of them!

"Are just going to stand there? Or are going to do something?" Nightmare asked and no response, "Fine then, I'll just kill you!" Nightmare shouted and charged the ANBUs with his Phantom.

The ANBUs snapped out of their fear and pulled out their swords and prepared for Nightmare's attack, but to no avail the swords couldn't stand up to Phantom and was destroyed along with their welders!

Nightmare stood in the middle of the dead bodies and was absorbing their souls and looked at the destruction that he made and smiled. _"This view is much better." _Nightmare thought as he looked at the flames danced on the houses.

Nightmare then headed out of the burning village and towards a very dense forest. As he got into a deep part of the forest, he remembered the genjutsu that Shen taught him and how to do it with one hand because of his other hand being mutated and all!

Nightmare made a hand sign and he'd returned to his 'ninja' form and headed back to Konoha. When he got to the gates, he passed Kakashi who was packed with supplies. As they passed each other, they exchanged glares with each other but they were short as Nightmare went into Konoha while Kakashi headed to the mountains.

As Nightmare walked through the village deep in thought,as he thought he walked aimlessly on the roads, as he walked he came across the hot springs!

"How the hell did I get here?" Nightmare asked himself as he heard perverted giggles coming from the women's bath house. Nightmare investigated the giggles and found a man with white hair and with a big scroll on his back.

Nightmare snuck up on the man and asked "What are you doing?" The man winched quickly "Shhhh!" the man said with his index finger over his mouth "Be quiet. You'll ruin my research." the man explained.

"You aren't doing what I think you're doing am I?" Nightmare asked and the man made a big smile.

"Yes I am! I am the great toad Sannin, Jiraya!" Jiraya said as he did a pose and Nightmare had a sweat drop behind his head.

"Who?" Nightmare asked questionably and Jiraya winched back in shock.

"WHAT?! You never heard of me?! Or my book?!" Jiraya said as he pulled out a copy of Make Out Paradise.

"Nope." Nightmare said shaking his head and Jiraya winched again in shock.

Nightmare had decided that if he hung around Jiraya, if would mean trouble for him, because hang around a pervert would mean that he'd get into problems with females.

Nightmare walked away from Jiraya as he'd returned to his 'research.' as Nightmare walked away he saw the boy with the Nine Tailed Fox going to the hot springs with a ninja with a bandana and black glasses.

"_Soon brat, soon Shen will take your soul along with that Fox." _Nightmare thought as he smiled while Naruto and the other ninja was behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Mountains... 

Shen was still in his meditative position, he didn't move at all as his power flowed through out his body to the point where dark purple electricity was surging through his body and was visibly on the outside.

Shen had to focus so that his body wouldn't transform into his 'Nightmare' state. Shen enjoyed the power that he had while in that state and wished that the month was over so he could be in that stage more often.

While meditating, Shen remembered his Kekkei Genkai and decided to train on his recently remembered bloodline.

* * *

Three weeks later... 

Shen had got to his second stage of his Kekkei Genkai, and his body felt weird as his right arm began to throb. Shen grabbed his right wrist and his arm began to transform into his Nightmare form!

Shen looked at his arm and felt the power that was in his right arm, he then got an idea and went into his Psycho-Link! He now had prefect control over his Psycho Link because of Soul Edge's power, he felt his entire body flowing with Soul Edge's power and his body began to morph!

Shen's left arm transformed just like his right arm, his legs became more thicker and his feet now had three toes, two in the front and one in back. (Use your imagination, think demon-like)

His body had taken the form of a demon/dragon hybrid as his body color turned to brown and his face also changed, it was now full demon-like as the side of his face stretched out. (Just like G Gundam's Master Gundam's head, but the face more demon-like) He sprouted wings and a tail of a dragon, his left eye was also pure yellow, his teeth was more sharper and he had no hair.

Shen's transformation had released an enormous amount of power and destroyed the surrounding area and released an in-human roar that echoed throughout the mountains!

Sasuke and Kakashi who was training in the mountains heard the roar and the aura that was somewhere in the mountains and was frightened. "Wh-What could that possibly be?" Sasuke asked scarcely.

Kakashi was just as scared, "I don't know, but whatever that thing is, it's bad news." Kakashi responded _"I hope that thing doesn't come here. I don't think I can stop it!" _Kakashi prayed as he continued to train Sasuke.

Shen felt the power of his new form and it was incredible! Shen felt power beyond anything that he, and he imaged how powerful he would become when he absorb the Nine Tailed Fox, he'd would become most powerful being on the planet!

Shen bathed in the power that he now has and reverted back to his normal form.(Again his clothes did get destroyed) He stood in one place, then looked at the direction of Konoha and disappeared in a flash.

* * *

In Konoha... 

Shen had appeared in front of the hotel that he was staying in and headed for Nightmare's room and entered.

Nightmare had turned to Shen as he bowed down as usual, and saw his power and was impressed on how much Shen have improved over three weeks. "Very good Shen. I didn't think that you'd increase in power this much." Nightmare praised.

"Thank you Master." Shen thanked as he bowed, "I'll be in the village if you need me." Shen said as he got up and left the room.

Shen walked into the village and came across a weapons shop and he decided to browse around. When he walked in he saw the various types of weapons that the shop had. Shen walked up to the counter and the owner greeted him.

"Hello what can I get ya?" The owner asked.

Shen thought about what weapon was good to inspected, "Swords." Shen replied and the owner pointed him out to the sword section.

Shen walked to the section and found a lot of swords, as he looked a katana caught his eye. The kanata was middle length and average size, and it's sheath was black and it had a red dragon on it. Shen picked up the sword and it felt balanced, then Shen un-sheath the sword and saw the craftsmanship that made the sword, and it was impressive!

The blade was shining and the blade was sharp, and the tip of the sword looked like it could pierce the toughest metal! Shen sheathed the sword and took it to the counter and asked the owner how much the Katana cost.

"200,000 ryou, that's a really good sword!" The owner answered.

Shen grabbed the amount of money and placed it and the counter and left with his new sword strapped to his wrist.

Shen moved to the forest and took out his new sword. He the practiced by cutting the leaves that was falling down perfectly in two. After that little practice Shen molded his charka into his sword and made it more powerful and more durable than before!

But before he could make any more modifications on his sword he sensed a spike in power in the distance!

Shen snapped his head in the direction of the power and knew what was caused it "The Nine Tails. So he finally is able to use_ it's_ charka. Time to harvest." Shen said as he disappeared.

However, there was bad news and good news, the bad was that the spike in charka had disappeared, the good news was there was a giant toad with Naruto on it!

"_A summoning jutsu? That toad pretty big, I wonder how much charka he used to summon him?" _Shen was thinking in amazement until he saw the toad thrashing around to get Naruto off.

"_You got to be kidding me." _Shen said in disappointment, _"This is no good to me, especially with that toad thrashing around._" Shen said as he left the scene.

* * *

Few days passed... 

Shen was practicing a new sword stance with his new katana, he stood in front of a wooden target with his sword his sheath and he slowly grabbed the handle and he vanished! Then there was three flashes of steel and Shen appeared behind with his sword drawn the target and the target fell apart to six pieces!

Shen was training with his sword and reached to the level of lightning speed and devastating damage! He combined the art of silent killing and the power that he received from Soul Edge and achieved incredible results!

The wooden target that was now in six pieces was cut perfectly clean! Shen then sheathed his sword and left the training ground. As he walked, he'd past the hospital and sensed Naruto in there.

"_He's in there?! That it! He's no longer of use to me!" _Shen shouted in his head angrily as he entered the hospital.

As Shen entered he saw a sign that said out to lunch, Shen ignored it and followed Naruto's charka to his room!

Shen entered the room and saw Naruto sleeping soundly, he walked up to Naruto's bed and drew his katana! (If you didn't know, Shen can take soul even if he didn't kill them with his Soul Edge sword) He lifted his katana over his head with his right hand upside down, his target: Naruto's heart!

* * *

A/N: Ha! How do ya like this Cliffhanger? Anyway I was going to reveal Shen dragon/demon hybrid form later, but I got excited and threw it into the mix! And also I change the title, this was about Shen's learning how to use the info he learn and his transformations. So anyways the next chapter is the Finals and Shen will observe all of the match and fight Dosu, and if you didn't read the earilier chapters, Dosu doesn't die! (by Gaara anyway) 

Next Chapter: The Exams: Final Destination


	6. The Exams: Final Destination

1A Ninja's Worst Nightmare!

Chapter 6: The Exams: Final Destination

Summary: Shen has his sword on dead aim for Naruto's Heart! Who will stop him, or will Naruto's dream of being Hokage end?

The tip of Shen's katana shined off the light as he held the sword over his head and was about to stabbed Naruto when he heard the door begin to open!

Shen immediately sheath his sword and jumped out the window and used his charka to stick on the wall to see who interrupted his kill.

Shen used his mind's eye to look in the room without detection and saw Shikamaru, _"That bastard. Looks like I won't kill him this early." _Shen said in disappointment and disappeared.

Shen landed in the forest and was irrate that Shikamaru got in his way, but he got into a meditative stance to vent of anger.

Hours later...

Shen had lost track of time during his meditation and it was nighttime, _"Tomorrow, tomorrow is the day. The day I get the Nine Tailed Fox._" Shen mentally said with sadistic grin and stayed in the same spot and fell asleep.

The next day, the streets was filled with villagers as the Hokage was going to the stadium in his carrier thing.

Shen awoke from his meditative state and headed to the stadium through the forest. He got to the stadium and he was the first one there and awaited for the others in the center of the arena.

As time pass the others had arrive and also moved to the center of the arena, the only ones that wasn't there was Naruto and Sasuke.

"_Where is that moron!? He better not cower out of this,_ _or I'll lay waste to this pathetic village to the ground!" _Shen said in his mind as he waited for the exams to start.

Just before the exams were about to start, Naruto came crashing through the gates! _"About time." _Shen said as Naruto walked up to the line, he could really care less about Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't see anything special about him even with that weird markings that he had at the prelims.

The Sharingan was just a trick, nothing more, nothing less. All it did was copy moves from others, not learning them by training which made him weak to Shen eyes.

"_Did that weakling decide that this is too much for him?" _ Shen thought as the Hokage began talking about how it was honor about them fighting in front of everyone and yadda yadda yadda.

After the Hokage was done talking, everyone besides Naruto and Neji moved to the waiting balcony.

(Match skip to the part where Neji use 64 palms)

Naruto was struggling to get up and he formed a hand seal, then after focusing Naruto was surrounded by red charka!

Everyone was shocked by the sudden burst of charka, but Shen was smiling as he watch Naruto become more powerful. _"Oh, he really does have control over the Fox. Ah ha, I can wait to kill him." _Shen thought as he continued to watch.

Meanwhile in the stands, Nightmare was watching and he too was smiling at the red charka. _"Perfect, now all Shen needs to do is to kill him and take the Fox and he'll be the perfect body for Soul Edge!" _Nightmare thought as Naruto jumped around the arena.

Naruto then jumped to the ground of the arena and charge Neji, in response Neji used his rotation with a kunai and Naruto used a kunai too as they clashed and creating an explosion!

The two ninjas flew back and crashed into craters across the field! Seconds later a hand shot up from one of the craters, it was Neji. Neji then walked over to Naruto at the other crater.

Then Naruto bust out of the ground and delivered a knockout blow to Neji! Naruto was declared the winner and he jumped around like an idiot.

"_I **really **can't wait to kill him." _ Shen said annoyed and pissed at Naruto's behavior.

The next match was suppose to be Sasuke vs. Gaara, but Sasuke wasn't there so they went to the next match because of special treatment for the Uchiha.

But that match was won by default because Kankuro dropped out and the crowd was getting really mad.

Shikamaru wasn't happy with the move up in matches and Temari was already down there waiting for him to get down, but Shikamaru was thinking of forfeiting but Naruto slaped his back and he fell into the arena.

(Match skip)

Temari had won because Shikamaru had forfeit after capturing Temari in his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Naruto wasn't pleased with Shikamaru's choice and jumped down into the arena.

The crowd was confused by his decision, but Shen wasn't fazed as he was getting prepared for his match with Dosu.

After a while the proctor called for Dosu and Shen and both of them headed down to the arena.

Both combatants got into position and the proctor gave the signal and Dosu came with his melody arm, when he got close he swung his arm and Shen blocked it with his left arm.

"Bad move." Dosu said as he made a hand sign and a sound wave went straight to Shen's ears, but Shen was unaffected by it! He didn't even care that blood was coming out of his ear!

"Is that it?" Shen asked with no signs of pain.

"H-h-how?" Dosu manage to get out before Shen delivered a powerful punch to the chest!

Dosu flew back because of the force but landed with the wind knocked out of him. Shen wiped the blood of the side of his head with his hand, "I'm not as merciful as I was before." Shen said as he drew his Soul Edge sword with his right hand.

Dosu saw what Shen did to the sorry ninja in the preliminaries and he wasn't going to let that happen to him!

"Not this time!" Dosu said as he charged Shen with his melody arm but Shen grabbed Dosu's melody arm with his free hand and began to crush it with his strength!

"Pathetic." Shen said as he destroyed Dosu's sound gauntlet! (A.K.A. Melody arm) Dosu yelled in pain and Shen didn't let go as his right arm began to glow with a dark aura!

"Now..." Shen said as he tossed Dosu into the middle of the arena, "...It's time to DIE!" Shen shouted as he charged Dosu with his sword aimed for Dosu's chest!

And in a instant, Shen's Soul Edge sword was in Dosu and sticking out in of his back! The bandages on Shen's sword was soaked in blood, as Dosu started to cough up blood and it stained Dosu's bandages over his mouth.

"Ugh...N...No...Ugh!" Dosu managed to get out as Shen still had his sword in his chest, "Just...what...are you? No...one...can...move...like that...Argh..."

Shen didn't answer as he pulled out his sword and slashed Dosu with an upward diagonal slash, then he slashed in the opposite direction and that finished Dosu as he turned took a few steps and he finally fell.

The proctor didn't even check on Dosu, NO one can survive an attack like that. "The winner is Shen Hashigane." he simply said and he left the arena, he didn't go to the waiting area because he sense the chaos coming.

Nightmare saw his servant leave and he followed him out of the stadium. When Shen left the stadium and was away from any person, he was ambushed by Mist ANBUs!

"It's about time you showed up." Shen said as the ANBUs got ready.

"So, you've known that we would show up." said one ANBU.

"Of course, I entered under your village. I knew that sooner or later that an ANBU squad would show up to kill me." Shen explained.

"It's amazing that a kid your age is an S-rank criminal." said another ANBU.

Shen smirked and pulled out his Soul Edge sword, "It been awhile since I killed ninjas from Mist." Shen said as he vanished!

The ANBUs looked around for Shen, but one was killed as Shen came from the sky with an downward slash that went straight down the ANBU's body!

The ANBU fell to the ground and Shen smirk turned sadistic! "None of you are leaving alive!" Shen shouted as he vanished once again and the ANBUs were sliced and diced as Shen reappeared behind all of them!

Shen's sword glowed blue before the ANBUs fell to the ground with many cuts over their bodies! "Just like last time. Just like three years ago." Shen said as he thought back on the day he tried to help Zabuza kill the Mizukage.

Shen sheathed his sword and Nightmare walked out of the shadows, "Having fun, Shen?" Nightmare asked.

"It was brief, but satisfying." Shen answered as he savored the moment.

"Hm...You feel the coming chaos?" Nightmare asked and Shen nodded.

"Soon...Soon will have all these souls..." Shen said, _"And I will be worthy to become the next wielder for Soul Edge!" _Shen said in his mind, Nightmare told him that when the time comes, he'll be the next wielder of the True Soul Edge, and he wanted the power that the sword had!

And not too long after, there was an explosion by the wall of the village and two words was in the heads of Shen and Nightmare, _"It's begun." _they both thought and they headed in the direction of the explosion.

When Shen and Nightmare got there, they saw the battle at hand and that got their blood flowing with excitement!

Nightmare then finally charged into the battle as his genjutsu was dispelled and a crowd of ninjas was instantly killed with on slash!

The ninjas around him was immediately cast into fear when they saw the one called the Azure Knight was now on the battlefield, they have heard of his massacres across the land and they imaged their deaths a fast and gruesome one!

Some of the ninjas ran, while others stood in fear, and the stupid ones that did hear of Nightmare, charged him.

"_Heh, imbeciles." _Nightmare thought, "Your souls will be mine!" Nightmare shouted as he killed the foolish ones!

Shen however, didn't go into a frenzy. He was looking for a certain idiot with a super powered fox in his stomach. He made his way back to the stadium to see him, Sakura, Shikamaru, and a dog jump out of a hole in the wall.

"You won't escape from me." Shen said as he followed the group. Not to far behind him, was three squads of Sound ninjas.

As Shen followed the group, he noticed the squads of Sound ninjas and stopped to confront them. "Back off. Their mine to kill." Shen said to the squads.

The Sound ninjas stopped to face Shen with smirks under their masks. "You think you can kill of us?" asked one ninja, but Shen wasn't playing around.

Shen wanted to get the Nine Tailed Fox, so he went into his First Stage of his transformation (Right arm and right side of his face is transformed) and it shocked the Sound ninjas!

"Wh-what the heck are YOU?!!?" they screamed, and they was answered when Shen drew his sword with his left hand and the wraps came off by themselves!

"You will regret, getting in my way!" Shen shouted and he charged the squads with blinding speeds!

Meanwhile with Naruto's group...

Pukkun, the dog that was with the genins had alerted them of the squads of Sound ninjas that was following them, and noticed that they stopped.

"Hm? Hey you guys, the Sound ninjas that was chasing us has stopped!" Pukkun said as he jumped from tree to tree.

"What? What do you mean they stopped?" Shikamaru asked.

"Who cares?! As long as they don't get in our way!" Naruto shouted.

"...As I was saying, what do you mean they stopped?" Shikamaru said after looking at Narutoo with an annoyed look.

"They just stopped." Pukkun said, "But I smell a more powerful person with them."

"Who is it?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Pukkun said as he sniffed some more, "But I smell blood, and lots of it back there!" Pukkun said and shocked the rest of the group.

Meanwhile back with Shen...

Shen had hacked off the first of his victims out of the Sound ninjas, as the ninja's head off and the blood flowed on the ground when the body hit the ground. Shen then turned his attention to the rest of the ninjas and lifted his sword over his head, **"Dance of Devastation!" **Shen shouted as several afterimage of him shot out of his body and slashed the ninjas****as they passed and disappeared. The last of Sound ninjas was dead and Shen immediately turn around and resumed his chase.

"You won't get far. I will get that Fox!" Shen shouted as he jumped into the trees.

Meanwhile with the Naruto group...

"Oh no..." Pukkun said, "We've got trouble!"

"What is it this time?!" Naruto shouted.

"That person with the powerful aura is heading this way, and now his aura is more powerful." Pukkun said with a pale face. "And the aura is radiating of evil."

That last statement shocked everyone else, "What?!?" all of them shouted.

"There's no time! We got to hurry! He's gaining on us!" Pukkun said as he quicken his pace.

After a while of jumping across trees, the rest of the team could now feel the evil that Pukkun spoke of, "Just who in the world is that?" Sakura said as they continued.

"_Damn, this isn't good. That aura behind us is no doubt powerful, if we continue like this that guy will catch up kill us with no problem." _Shikamaru thought, _"Then that leaves me one choice." _

Shikamaru stopped on a branch and turned around, waiting for something.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing?!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm saying back, if we continue to run we'll just get caught. But one of us says and buys the rest of the team time, they might be able to get to Sasuke." Shikamaru explained.

"Are you crazy!? If you stay you'll die!" Naruto shouted.

"It's better than all of us getting killed at the same time!" Shikamaru countered and the group went silent, "Look we don't have time for this, every second counts, he's getting closer. Just go." Shikamaru said as the team began to leave.

"Don't die on us Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted as Shikamaru waved his hand.

With Shen...

Shen was jumping across the tree in a effort to get to Naruto, still in his first stage Shen was going at an alarming rate.

He then jumped into view of Shikamaru. Shikamaru, unlike everyone else, wasn't shocked by Shen's appearance.

"I should have known." Shikamaru said as Shen walked on the branched.

"How long have you known my power?" Shen asked as he knew that Shikamaru wasn't an normal brain genin.

"At the preliminaries. That power is the same as now, but more powerful." Shikamaru answered.

"At least someone found out." Shen said as he scoffed but then his face turned serious, "Now get out of my way."

"No can do." Shikamaru said as he pulled a trip wire that made the branch Shen was standing on collapse!

Shen landed on the ground and Shikamaru followed him to the ground. "You are so troublesome." Shen said as he let his sword stay on his left side in his left hand.

"That my word." Shikamaru as he got ready for the battle of his life!


	7. The Showdown!

A Ninja's Worst Nightmare

Chapter 7: The Showdown!

Summary: Shikamaru had volunteered to stall the powerful ninja that was following them, now he faces Shen in his Nightmare form, can he survive? Also Nightmare saluters like the insane killer he is, not caring who he kills on the battlefield, who will stop him?!

* * *

Shikamaru got ready to jump out of the way as Shen dashed at him with his freaky sword and he barely got out of the way and the ground shot up into the air because of the force of the impact! 

"Damn. I can't believe I actually volunteer to do this, I'm going to get myself killed." Shikamaru said to himself as Shen pulled his sword from the ground.

"How do you want to die? Slow and painful? Or quick and painless?" Shen said with a bone chilling laugh.

"I choose neither." Shikamaru answered as he readied his Shadow Possession Jutsu, _"I hope I can hold him off long enough." _Shikamaru thought as his shadow stretched towards Shen!

"Even if you could catch me, you would never hold me. You're too weak from your match to stop me!" Shen shouted as he jumped away.

"Right where I want you." Shikamaru whispered as he threw a kunai at Shen, but it missed completely!

"Your aiming sucks." Shen said as he flew in the air.

"Wasn't aiming for you." Shikamaru said as Shen looked back at the kunai that impaled a explosive tag and the tag was burning! "Damn!!" Shen shouted as the tag exploded and the explosion set off other tags and the trees fell and Shen was caught in the explosion!

"Did that do it?" Shikamaru asked himself, but was wrong as Shen shot his hand out of the debris and pulled himself out the wreckage.

"You really are a strategist. That would have worked on a normal person, but as you know, I'm not normal!"Shen shouted as he charged with his sword!

"_Dammit! I should have known that wouldn't have work!" _Shikamaru thought as he tried to think of a way to stop Shen, while trying to survive!

At the last second, Shikamaru got out of the way of the attack but got slashed in the ribs! Shikamaru landed on the ground and collapsed to one knee and holding his side. "Try and dodge me this time!" Shen shouted as he came with another attack with his sword!

"Oh man, why did I volunteered to do this?" Shikamaru asked himself as he awaited for his demise, but just before Shen swiped Shikamaru, a pair of blades stopped the attack, it was Asuma!

"Asuma!" Shikamaru shouted in surprise.

"Shikamaru, take a break, I'll handle this." Asuma said as he held back Shen with both his brass knuckle blades, while Shen pushed with his left hand. He was only using his left hand to hold his sword!

"Get out of my way, a Jounin cannot stop me." Shen said still locking blades with Asuma and then both of them jump back and clashed weapons. Asuma managed to block all of the hits that Shen threw and Shen did the same, until Asuma snuck his fist pass Shen's guard and punched him in the face! And because of his brass knuckle, that punch was hard!

Shen stumble back and Asuma took the chance to slash Shen on his left cheek.

"You...You, foolish mortal!!" Shen shouted as the cut healed, Asuma tried to punch Shen again, but Shen caught his hand with his morphed hand and began to crush Asuma's human hand! Asuma yelled out as Shen broke his hand and then Shen lift the hand out of the way and he slashed Asuma in the body and the force of the hit sent Asuma flying back!

Asuma was wounded, badly, and things wasn't looking good for Asuma and Shikamaru as Shen took a few steps to them, but stop instantly!

Shen then looked into the forest_ "I could just kill these two, but I can't waste any time." _Shen thought as he looked at Asuma and Shikamaru again. "Consider yourselves lucky, I've have other manner to attended to." Shen said then jumped into the forest, leaving a very relieved Jounin and Genin.

* * *

Meanwhile at the battlefield in the village... 

Nightmare had slain many sand and sound ninja, but oddly the leaf ninjas vanished. _"Where did those ninja go?" _Nightmare thought as a sound ninja tried to attack him from behind, but Nightmare stabbed him by thrusting his sword behind him,Soul Edge was now stuck in the ninja and going out his back!

Just then Nightmare noticed Shen was gone as well, _"Where did he...? He must have gone after that fox. Heh heh, only a matter of- hm?" _Nightmare thought as Soul Edge started to emit a strange vibe, "This feeling..." Nightmare said as another ninja came and he killed him effortlessly. "...It's familiar...from somewhere." Nightmare said to himself as he tried to remember where the feeling came from, then it hit him! "No...It can't be! He's coming now?!" Nightmare shouted aloud, but then calmed down, "Heh, Fine. I'll just kill him and take his soul along with that fox!"

Just then, more ninjas came at Nightmare, just what he wanted, "I am Nightmare! Offer your souls to me!" Nightmare shouted as he begun to kill the ninjas to take their souls to strengthen himself from battle against this foe that was coming.

Nightmare slashed down everyone that was in his path with devastating swipes that killed all of the ninjas with one hits as his Soul Edge devoured their souls and cursed them to an eternity of everlasting darkness!

Nightmare slewed all of the ninjas in half and stood beside the remains of the bodies. "I need more! I need more souls!!" Nightmare shouted as he ran towards town and the giant three headed snake that was destroying the town!

The town was in ruins as the snake continued to destroy buildings, Jiraya was just about to summon a toad to crush the snake underneath it's weight, but what happen next would shock everyone present! There was a flash of metal going straight down the snake, the snake froze for a bit before falling into to two halves!

"What the?!" "Who did that!?" "That's impossible!" shouted several ninjas surrounding the dead snake as they saw a figure with a giant sword kneeling with his sword still in the snake! That figure was Nightmare! "Give me your souls!!" Nightmare shouted as he jumped off the snake's corpse and started to kill the Sand and Sound ninjas!

Ikibi was standing on a building from afar as he watched the saluter, "Is that man an ally?" Ikibi asked out loud.

"No, he just here to kill." answered a voice, Ikibi turned around to see Jiraya! "Master Jiraya!" Ikibi shouted, "Who is that man?"

"That man, no that creature is called the Azure Knight. A being that lives on carnage and killing, or so I've heard." Jiraya answered, "Get your men out of here now!" Jiraya shouted.

"Yes Master Jiraya." Ikibi said and was about to leave, "Master Jiraya! Behind you!" Ikibi shouted, Jiraya turned around and barely jumped out of the way from an attack from Nightmare!

"You have a powerful soul, it will soon be apart of me!" Nightmare shouted as he begun to swing his sword at Jiraya! Ikibi was about to help Jiraya, but Jiraya stopped him, "Ikibi! Stay back! Get everyone out of here now!" Jiraya shouted as he dodged Nightmare's attacks.

Jiraya jumped back and started making extremely fast hand signs, **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"** Jiraya shouted as he blew a huge flamethrower from his mouth, but Nightmare simply slashed through it! "Damn!" Jiraya shouted as he jumped back from an incoming attack, Jiraya knew that he could not risk and attack from that sword, so he bit his thumb and made several hand signs.

"**Ninja Art Summoning!" **Jiraya shouted as a big toad, about the same size as Nightmare, appeared with two katanas on it's back!

"You think this can stop me!?" Nightmare shouted as tried to cleave the toad, but the toad drew one of it's sword and locked blades with Nightmare! "You annoying amphibian!" Nightmare shouted as he and the toad clashed blades!

Saying that Nightmare was pissed would be an understatement! Him, the Azure Knight, having trouble with an over-sized toad with swords, he was pissed beyond hell itself!

As Nightmare fought the toad, it jumped back and shot a stream of oil at him and covered him with oil! "What is the meaning of this?!" Nightmare shouted as he saw Jiraya make more hand signs.

"Hey you freak! Do you know what happens when fire meets oil?!" Jiraya shouted as Nightmare knew what he was going to do, **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" **Jiraya shouted and again spew fire from his mouth and this time, it hit the oil and it caught on fire along with Nightmare!

The fire raged on and it looked like no ordinary human could have survive, but Nightmare was no ordinary human! Jiraya was in shock as he saw Nightmare walked out of the inferno, still on fire and it wasn't even fazing him!

Now, Nightmare's appearance was like his mood, burning with rage and fury! "Do you really think you can stop me with that pathetic attack!?" Nightmare shouted as he lifted his sword over his head and slammed it into the ground, creating a column of fire that raced toward Jiraya and his toad! (Think of Inuyasha's Wind Scar, but only one of it)

Jiraya and his toad manage to get out of the incoming attack, but when they landed, Nightmare jump above the toad and slashed it! The toad then disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving Jiraya alone with the Azure Knight, whom is now clear of his flames.

Without any options, Jiraya did the only thing he could think of, pulling out two kunais. Nightmare then bursted laughing, "Ha ha aha ha ha ha aha! You think those puny daggers can stop my Soul Edge!?" Nightmare asked as he charged Jiraya and swung his blade downwards at him, but Jiraya manage to sidestep the attack and the sword slashed the roof of the building and Jiraya tried to slash Nightmare, but his armor prevented him from causing any serious damage.

Nightmare retaliated by using his right hand (Mutated) and nailed Jiraya straight in his face! Jiraya flew back and landed on his back, when he tried to get up he saw Nightmare standing over him with his sword pointing down at his chest! "And now, you are mine!" Nightmare shouted and thrust his sword at Jiraya but stopped a few centimeters away from Jiraya chest!

Nightmare stopped because he felt the person he sensed before was coming, _right _now! Nightmare whirled his head around to see and blue sphere materializing, he quickly ran to the sphere with his sword above his head and he swung his sword down, but when the sphere dissipated, a giant sword blocked the attack and Nightmare jumped back! There stood a man in white armor, with blonde hair down to his shoulders and a scar over his right eye.

"I finally found you," said the man as he pointed his giant sword at Nightmare, "My unforgivable past!"

"So you've came. This time I _**will **_take back my body Siegfried!" Nightmare roared as jumped in to the air with his sword over head and Siegfried blocked it and manage to push him back, and thus began one of their epic battles!

Nightmare thrust his sword at Siegfried, but Siegfried side stepped it and swung his sword, but Nightmare caught the sword in his right hand and he threw Siegfried off the roof and crashing into the neighboring building's window, with Nightmare following close behind.

Jiraya was very relived that the man called Siegfried had appeared when he did, otherwise, the great toad Sannin, would've been skewered! "I have to thank that man when I get the chance." Jiraya said with a sigh of relief, _"But just who was that guy, and what does he know about the Azure Knight?" _Jiraya thought as he left to help at other places.

After Nightmare jumped in the window that Siegfried crash through, Siegfried kicked Nightmare from the side and Nightmare went through the wall of the room! Siegfried moved after him, and was barely able to duck underneath Nightmare's swing and he rolled into the hall, Nightmare tried to slash Siegfried while he was on the ground, but Siegfried rolled out of the way and got to his feet, and Nightmare attacked him and they clashed swords down the hall and to the stairs!

They continued down the stairs, still with swords clashing, down to the main floor. Nightmare and Siegfried swords created sparks with every hit that they made, Nightmare attacked again but Siegfried parried that blow and used his sword like a pole vault and sprang himself at Nightmare with a dropkick that sent Nightmare crashing out the door!

Nightmare slid on the street right in the middle of a Sand ninja squad! "Who hell are you!?" shouted one of the Sand ninja, but was answered with a 360 slash that killed all of squad with one hit!

Siegfried ran out the hole that used to be the door and saw that Nightmare had killed again! "You Monster! Will you ever stop?!" Siegfried shouted.

"Never! I will never stop! I will obtain souls until I pass on this sword to it's next wielder!" Nightmare shouted as his Soul Edge Phantom absorb the souls.

"_Pass on? What does he mean?!" _Siegfried thought as Nightmare charged him and he blocked the attack!

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest... 

Shen was jumping from branch to branch, he was still in his Soul Edge Form. He suddenly stopped when he sensed two powerful forces battling, one of Light, and one of Dark.

"_The Dark must be Master. So who's the Light?" _Shen mentally asked himself as he looked back at the village, _"Whoever it is I'm sure that Master can handle him." _Shen thought as he continued to follow Naruto and friends.

As Shen hurried deeper into the forest, he could sense a battle going on! He grew an instinct for know if a battle was going on during his time with Nightmare and he went faster!

Naruto and Sasuke was fighting Gaara to save Sakura, who was pinned to a tree with a sand claw and was being crushed by each minute! "Sakura!" Naruto shouted as he looked at Sakura and the sand claw.

"You waste your time Uzumaki!" Gaara shouted in his half sand raccoon form, "You can't get stronger by wasting your time caring for others!" Gaara shouted, but then a look of shock came on his face and he turned to his side to see Shen standing on a branch, with a crazy grin that could match Gaara's!

"Wh-what are you?" Gaara asked Shen and Shen started to laugh.

"The one whose going to take your soul, and that demon within you!" Shen shouted as he pointed his sword at Gaara as it emitted a dark aura and the surrounding trees started to wilt and decay!

"_What the?! Is his power so corrupt is it starting to kill the trees?! No, he's not killing them, he's stealing their energy!" _Sasuke shouted in his mind as he saw Shen's sword still gave off that same aura!

Gaara was still in a little shock to see that someone had a more powerful aura than him around him the whole time and he didn't know sooner!

"Now then...Give me your soul!!!" Shen shouted in a Nightmare way as he jumped from the branch and the force of his jump destroyed the branch! With his sword in his right hand, Shen was closing in on Gaara. Just before Shen was about to hack off Gaara's head, Gaara lifted his left sand arm to block the attack and instead of hacking his head off, he slashed off the arm! (Which reformed a few seconds later)

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" Shen asked as he grinned like manic. "Don't worry...This will be quick!" Shen shouted as he leaped at Gaara with his sword coming with a slash! Shen swiped Gaara with his sword in his left hand in his chest, then nailed him with his right mutated fist and sent Gaara flying to a tree and crashed in it! The impact left Gaara in a hole in the tree, knocked out.

"Now that he's out of the way," Shen said still with his grin, pointed his sword to Naruto, "It's you're turn."

Sasuke felt the power that Shen gave off and he was concern for his friend! "Naruto!! Get out of here! You can't beat him!" Sasuke shouted and suddenly he got punched in the gut with an high force!

"You shut up." Shen said with his right fist in Sasuke's gut. Sasuke was gasping for air when he saw Shen lifting his sword aiming to cut Sasuke's head off! "You're an eyesore. Vanish!" Shen shouted as his sword came down, but before it could he, Shen got kicked in the face that sent him stumbling back!

"Back off! You weirdo!" Naruto shouted as he stood in front of Sasuke, ready to fight to protect his friend!

"Weirdo? Weirdo? Heh heh heh, ha ha ha. You need to learn how to insult, because that was pathetic." Shen said with a smirk, as he rubbed his jaw.

Naruto was pissed off by the remark and charged at Shen with his fist reeled back. When he got to Shen, he threw his punch, but Shen caught that weak attack with his deformed hand! "You really are that stupid, are you? To think, you becoming Hokage, what a joke. You can't hold a candle to me." Shen taunted as Naruto tried to get out off Shen's grip, but to no avail.

"Argh! Let go!" Naruto shouted as he struggled to get free.

"Fine." Shen responded and hurled Naruto over his hand and through several branches and finally got caught on one, and was hanging on his stomach on the branch. Naruto then started to move, barely.

Shen was about to jump about to jump, but then he heard, "Sasuke! Are you all right!?" Sakura shouted to Sasuke (Who was on his stomach) with much concern that caught Shen's attention!

"Heh heh heh heh, ah ha ha ha. You are just as pathetic, girl." Shen said as he walked towards the two.

"St-stay back!" Sakura shouted as she pulled out a kunai and point at Shen while shaking.

"Heh heh heh. Foolish girl." Shen said as he lift his right hand and streched out his fingers and two tentecles of water shot out from behind Sakura, wrapped around her and then pulled her back to a tree that whipped her neck and slammed her head against the tree that knocked her out!

Sa-Sakura..." Sasuke got out as he looked at Sakura trapped to the tree with water. "Let...her...go!"

"I don't think so." Shen answered coldly, as he clench his hand into a fist, which made the water's pressure intensify, crushing Sakura! "I mastered my control over water, I can do many things that includes allowing me to create water from thin air and intensifing it's pressure, just like what I'm doing to your precious Sakura." Shen answered as Sakura continued to be crushed.

"You... Let her go now!" Sasuke said as he got to his feet, breathing hard and his curse mark activated, covering his left side body. Shen merely laughed at this.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Why don't you kill me? Cause I sure as hell not releasing it!" Shen shouted as Sasuke charged him! Sasuke charged Shen with his left fist but Shen dodged it and thrust the butt of his handle at Sasuke, but Sasuke manage to dodge and jump back.

_"I only have one left..."_ Sasuke thought in his mind, he only had one Chidori left. He used his others on Gaara, this was his last chance! Sasuke began making the handsigns for Chidori and then grabbed his left wrist, _"I HAVE to make this count!!"_ Sasuke shouted in his mind, "CHIDORI!!!" Sasuke shouted his most powerful jutsu and charged at Shen with a handful of charka!

Shen saw the Chidori coming so he countered back focusing his charka in his right fist until a dark purple aura surrounded it and then rushed towards Sasuke! The two charged at each other with their attacks until Shen threw his fist, but Sasuke manage to duck and thrust his hand into Shen's chest, breaking his armor and getting to his skin!

Shen looked down at his wound then back at Sasuke before falling on his back! "Finally..." Sasuke said as he looked back at Sakura, but was shocked to see that the water was still there! "What?! It should be-"

"Gone?" Shen finished for him as he got back to his feet, with his wound bleeding, but that didn't faze him at all! " I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that attack won't stop me." Shen said as he grabbed his sword from the branch and looked back at Sasuke, "Foolish little boy."

Those three word then brought back Sasuke's memories of _that _person, the person with a complete sharingan, "Foolish little brother." Those three words haunted Sasuke as he looked at Shen with rage and tried to make more hand signs but couldn't because his body gave way and he collpase!

Shen walked towards Sasuke and had his sword so it was pointing backwards and lift it to stabbed Sasuke! "Now it ends here for you, Sasuke Uchiha." Shen said but before he could finish Sasuke, again he was kicked in the jaw! But this time, the kick sent him flying off the branch!

Shen reacted quickly and stabbed his sword into a nearby tree and hung from it. He then looked at his attacker to see Naruto Uzumaki, breathing hard as he stand over his fallen friend. Shen scoffed at this and flew himself up while pulling his sword out and landing on the branch above.

"How dare you hurt my friends!" Naruto shouted with anger.

"Friends...Hmph. A worthless thing in life." Shen said and that pissed Naruto off more! "What!?" Naruto shouted again, "I don't need friends. They get in my way, my path to unlimited power." Shen said as he raised his right arm in the air.

"You're wrong!" Naruto shouted as Shen lowered his arm, "Friends are what give you strength to fight, the will to protect those who are precious to! And that why I will stop you to save my friends!" Naruto shouted and Shen began laughing!

"Heh heh heh, Ha ha ha ha, Ah ha ha ha ha ha!!! Is that what you think? Well I thought you were stupid before, but now! Ha hah ha ha! That was the most pathetic thing I ever heard! Your friends won't save you and you certainly can't save them!" Shen shouted as he leaped at Naruto!

* * *

A/N: Okay I'm stopping here for two reason, 1: I want a cliffhanger here and 2:...I don't know what to write. Okay then on to other things! If you're wondering why Shen shouted when Asuma slice him and he didn't shouted when he got stabbed with the Chidori is because he shouted in frustration. And I made the choice to bring in Siegfried! I was plainning on bringing him later, but when I had problems writing this, it came to me, Siegfried and Nightmare battling it out in Konoha! Any other questions, leave a review and I will respond to it ASAP, but I can't respond to questions that are anonymous. So if you want to ask a question that you don't want others to know, you have to leave a review while logged on (If you have a profile) otherwise, I'll answer it on the next chapter.

Next time the conclusion of Naruto vs Shen and Siegfried vs Nightmare! Later!


	8. Interventions

A Ninja's Worst Nightmare!

Chapter 8: Interventions

Summary: Naruto faces off against Shen in the forest, fighting to save his friends while Nightmare and Siegfried continue their battle, that happens to be heading towards the barrier that contains Orochimaru and Sarutobi!

* * *

Shen charged at Naruto with great speeds with his sword ready to slash! "Your mine!" Shen shouted as he swung his sword at Naruto! Naruto barely manage to dodge and he jumped off the branch and landed on another. Shen missed Naruto and sliced right through the tree that Naruto was on! 

"No...No way." Naruto got out as he saw the tree fall to the ground below. Shen griped his sword harder and spun around quickly while swing his sword to create a huge gust of wind so powerful that Naruto had to put his arms in a X to stop himself from blowing away!

But when Naruto look pass his arms he saw Shen right in front of him with his sword ready to slash him! But Naruto was quick enough to dodge most of the attack, but wasn't fast enough to avoid getting slashed in the ribs! Naruto fell on his knees and Shen was lifting his sword over his head getting ready for downward slash, but Naruto rolled off the branch and grabbed on to the one underneath.

The attack manage to cut off the branch that Shen was on and he jumped down to the one that Naruto was on. "Prepare to die." Shen said darkly as he walk towards Naruto. Naruto was thinking of a way to save him and his friends, then he remembered Jiraiya's training and wiped some blood on his side with his thumb and made some hand signs. _"I need the chief toad's help! This guy isn't human, he's like...a demon!" _Naruto thought as he slammed his palm on the branch, **"Summoning Jutsu!" **Naruto shouted and a smoke cloud appeared, but all that appeared was Gamakichi, a small orange toad.

"Oh it's you, what's the big deal calling me here?" asked Kichi.

"Oh come on!" Naruto shouted with a anime vain on his head "I need chief toad to fight this guy! Not pipsqueak toad!"

"I not a pipsqueak toad!" Kichi shouted back, "You better not be insulting us amphibian! Bleh!" Kichi shouted as he stuck out his tongue and Shen was not in the mood to watch this unfold. Naruto saw Shen's sword coming down and grabbed Kichi and jumped to another branch. Kichi looked at Shen and saw his mutated face. "Whoa! What's the deal with him?" Kichi asked.

"I don't know, but I need to stop him from hurting my friends!!" Naruto shouted and Shen began to laugh again. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Your still thinking about that?! If you are than you better hurry! Because my water is still crushing your little girl friend as we speak!" Shen explained.

"_Gotta think of something, gotta think of something!" _Naruto thought as he remember a move that Kakashi used on him, so he pull out a kunai and wrapped a explosive tag around the handle.**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **Naruto shouted as several clones appeared. The clones charged Shen and Shen merely smirked at the attempt and readied his sword.

The clones surrounded Shen and charged him. Shen swung his sword to the left and took out the clone on that side and then swung his sword to the right and took out the clone on that side. A clone charged him from the front and Shen stabbed his sword into it's stomach and another clone was coming! Shen tried to pull out his sword, but the clone held on to the blade with a smirk on it's face. The other clone came and kicked Shen in the face, but that only pissed Shen off as he tore his sword out of the clone that held his sword and then slashed through the other one.

After Shen got rid of the last clone, he stabbed his sword into the branch and looked around for the real Naruto. All of a sudden, Naruto appeared behind Shen crouching down with the kunai in his hands! **"Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu! A Thousand Years of-" **Naruto was shouting but he was cut off by Shen's kick that hit him square in the face that sent Naruto flying back and then he slid and rolled on the branch before crashing into another tree and fell on his stomach while holding his head.

Shen started to walk towards Naruto and kicked off the kunai with the flaming tag that Naruto drop off of the tree. He continued walked and shortly after the tag went off and a big explosion happened. "That was truly pathetic," Shen said as he continued walking to Naruto while Naruto struggled to get to his feet, "You should have used a Jutsu that didn't that many words." Shen advised as he got to Naruto and lifted his sword, getting ready to behead Naruto!

"And now...you die." Shen said coldly, but then, **"Sand Shuriken!" **shouted Gaara as he shot several sand balls out of his arms and it hit both Naruto and Shen, but Shen received more hits. Shen whipped his head around to see Gaara with his body covered in sand and he now looks like a raccoon.

"You...Must you get in my way?" Shen asked with seething anger.

"I'm going to kill here, not you or anyone else will spill blood here!" Gaara shouted as he reeled back his arms. **"Sand Shuriken!" **Gaara shouted again as he swung his arms forward and many sand balls shot out of his arms! Shen turn his body around and slashed down some of the balls with his sword, meanwhile Naruto used the distraction to escape from behind Shen and left to formulate a plan to take out two blood thirsty teens.

After all the sand stop coming, Shen rushed at Gaara and leap from his branch and landed right next to Gaara and slashed him! But because of Gaara's sand armor, Shen was unable to reach Gaara's real body. The two clashed as Shen used his sword while Gaara used his arms to battle each other. But because Shen was smaller now because of Gaara's raccoon form, he was able to dodge more hits and he was more agile as he jumped around Gaara and slashed each time.

"Enough of this!" Gaara shouted as he raise his hand at Shen, **"Sand Coffin!" **Gaara shouted as sand wrapped around Shen! Shen struggled to break out, but he couldn't as he rose into the air. The sand started to cover his face, his left eye also turn yellow! **"Sand Burial!" **Gaara shouted as he clench his hand and the sand that cover Shen exploded, but instead of Shen's lifeless body fall to Earth, he was floating in the air with wings on his back! Also he his body had morphed into a more demon like appearance! He turned into his Full Nightmare Form.

Shen then descended to another branch and glared at Naruto (With Gamakichi on his head) then shifted his glare to Gaara (in his Shukaku mini form) _**"Which one? **_Shen asked as he shifted his glare at both demon containers. _**"Which one of you, shall I kill first!?" **_Shen shouted as he let out a demonic roar and destroyed the branch he was on as he jumped off of it!

* * *

Back at the village... 

Nightmare and Siegfried continued their battle as they neared the battle arena and a purple barrier that was on the roof of the lookout tower. Siegfried was being pushed back as Nightmare continued his relentless assault, Siegfried parried a slash as he jump off the roof and landed on the highest roof in the arena with his back to the barrier.

"You're mine!!" Nightmare shouted as he brought down his sword! Luckily, Siegfried brought up his sword and block the attack. The force of the attack, crushed the roof where Siegfried was standing! Siegfried struggled to keep balance as the roof he was standing on gave way, Siegfried then threw Nightmare's blade off and jumped back, getting closer to the barrier.

"Hm? Who the heck are those two?" asked a ninja with six arms as he held the barrier along with his teammates.

"Does it matter? They can't break through this barrier!" exclaimed a ninja with silver hair and purple lipstick. Completely oblivious of Nightmare's and Siegfried's powers. However the ANBUs that was trying to get into the barrier was aware of the two's powers.

"Wh-what the.. Who are those two?" asked one ANBU.

"I don't know...but those two are powerful...maybe more powerful than First and Second Hokages!" said the ANBU in the front.

"Hraaaah!!" Nightmare shouted as he brought down his sword and Siegfried manage to roll out of the way as Nightmare's Phantom came down on the barrier, the ninjas holding the barrier expected the blade to catch on fire and burn the Azure Knight, however, because of Phantom's power, it was able to rip threw the barrier!

"Impossible!!" Shouted both ninjas as Siegfried brought his heel to Nightmare's back and sent him inside the barrier and he quickly followed after him! The ANBUs saw the opening and tried to get in as well, but the ninjas quickly re-closed the barrier.

Inside the barrier, Sarutobi had Orochimaru in his grasp and was trying to pull out his soul, however, Orochimaru was being stubborn and tried to kill the Third Hokage with his Kusanagi in his body. Enma, the Monkey King and Sarutobi's long time friend did his best to hold the blade.

Sarutobi was in bad shape, however he wasn't going to let that stop him to fix his mistake that he made a long time ago. "Why don't you die you old fool!?" Orochimaru shouted, Sarutobi was about to say something, but then all three of the ones inside of the barrier then heard the clashing of metal!

"_How!? How was someone able to get in this barrier!?" _Orochimaru thought as he looked in the direction of the sound.

Meanwhile with Siegfried and Nightmare...

The two warriors clashed in what seemed to be a forest, however the two were to preoccupied to notice that as they continued to parry each others blows. Nightmare swung his blade horizontally, Siegfried saw the attack coming and jumped back, but that left him open for Nightmare to plant his foot in Siegfried's gut and sent him flying into an opening. There Siegfried saw a human-like money with several snake's wrapped around him, a old man that was holing on to a young man with very pale skin. However, Siegfried had little time to react as Nightmare came bursting out of the forest with his blade coming down! Siegfried jumped back as Nightmare slammed his sword into the roof again and destroyed it.

As Siegfried jumped back towards the two men, he thought they would move, however they didn't, Siegfried wanted to tell them to get out of there, but Nightmare came charging again slashing his blade. Siegfried manage to dodge some attacks, but Nightmare then again brought his sword over-head! Siegfried could afford to take another hit like that, so he jumped to the right, see that he was too close to the old man and the paled skinned one, he had to grabbed the old man and pull him off so he would get his arms hacked off.

"Watch out!" Siegfried shouted as he grabbed the old man in time as Nightmare cut the arm that held Orochimaru's soul (Which neither Nightmare nor Siegfried saw) and both sides whipped back to each ninja. Sarutobi expected to die, but strangely he didn't. However for Orochimaru, when his soul came back, it also seemed to pull back something else from Soul Edge and soon as his soul came back into his body, his arms began to burn! "Arrrgggghhhh!!!!" Orochimaru screamed as he lost feeling in his arms! "Curse you old man what did you do to me!?"

Siegfried quickly jumped off the old man as Nightmare charged at him, not wanting to drag the old man into his battle. Siegfried raised his sword to block the imcoming hit, but the hit threw him off balance and that left him opened for Nightmare to slam his right fist into his chest and send him flying into the forest. Orochimaru arms were burning as his arms became limp and fell to his sides. "What did you do to me you old man!?" the Snake Sannin asked again.

"I sealed your arms, now the ways of ninjutsu are now out of your diablocial reaches." Sarutobi explained as he got to his feet and after Enma pulled the Kusanagi out of him, he was feeling alright in a sense, but that was what puzzled him, he was supposed to sacifice his soul to seal those arms. What happened that made it so he came out still with his soul?

Then Orochimaru's arms began to burn more causing him to scream in pain. The ninja with purple lips that was holding up one corner of the barrier pressed his hands against the sides with his face in great concern, "Lord Orochimaru!!" he shouted as Orochimaru stopped screaming, "Release the barrier, we must fall back!" Orochimaru ordered as his ninja lowered the barrier.

Sarutobi heard him and quickly got into a battling stance. "Your not getting away this time!" The Third Hokage shouted as he rushed Orochimaru, but then he was stopped in his tracks as something prevented him from moving. To be more precise, his feet was unable to move, because there was a web sticking him to the roof!

"You're not getting anywhere near Lord Orochimaru!" Shouted the six armed ninja as he leapt to his master's side along with the other three. The big ninja and the purpled lips ninja moved the Snake's Sannin's arms over their necks and jumped off with them. But the ANBUs who were waiting outside out the barrier quickly jumped after them, however the six armed ninja once again spat out a web from his mouth and it caught the ANBU that went after them and they fell back down to the roof.

Sarutobi ripped his feet out of the webs and grabbed Enma after he turned into a staff and slid out of the snakes that held him in place. When he looked to see how far Orochimaru gotten, he was already far away. _'Damnit! I can't let him slip through my fingers again!'_ Sarutobi thought as he heard metal clashing in the distance and remembered about the two warrior early and quickly left in the direction of the clashing. The ANBUs saw their Hokage run off and they quickly followed him after releasing their comrades from the 'sticky' situation.

Meanwhile with Nightmare and Siegfried. Siegfried was at a disadvantage as he took that punch that Nightmare gave him and now he was on the defensive, Nightmare then sword was coming from the left of Siegfried, on reflex, Siegfried moved his sword to defend. However the force of the attack was powerful enough to knock the sword from Seigfried's grip, and now he was at Nightmare's sword's tip. "Now...It's time to die Siegfried!!" Nightmare shouted as he was about to stab Siegfried, but then a staff came crashing into the side of his helmet and he stumbled. "What the!?" Nightmare said as he whipped his head to see Sarutobi, who was in the position of after a throwing position. "You dare get in my way!?" Nightmare shouted forgetting about Siegfried momentarally, allowing Siegfried to sprint up and grab his sword. Nightmare saw Siegfried run for his sword, but then the staff poofed to smoke and a large monkey latched on to Nightmare restricting his movement. "What!? Where did you come from!?!" Nightmare shouted as Siegfried grabbed his sword and the monkey let go and transformed back into a staff and returned to Sarutobi, as he and Siegfried stand side-by-side.

"You don't have to concern yourself with this, old man." Siegfried said to Sarutobi and Sarutobi scoffed. "Just because I a an old man doesn't mean I can't fight, this man is releasing an evil aura and I can't let him harm my village!" Sarutobi shouted and Siegfried was about to protest, but Nightmare charged them! Sarutobi reacted by using Enma to block the attack, however the attack affected Enma! "Sarutobi! This man's sword...It's generating a evil aura!" Enma shouted. "So his aura manage to affect his sword?" Sarutobi asked. "No! The sword _is _the source of the aura!" Enma shouted, "What!?" Sarutobi shouted as Nightmare pushed down on Enma as Enma began to feel the affect of Phantom's aura and began to lose energy.

But lucky for them, Siegfried came to the resuce as he swung his sword at Phantom and knocked it out of it's deadlock with Enma, the attack also knocked Nightmare off balance allowing Siegfried to swing his sword and slash Nightmare across the chest! Nightmare stumbled back then Sarutobi thrusted Enma forward and Enma extended to crash into Nightmare's chest and Nightmare flew back and slammed into a tree! Siegfried seizing the chance, charged at Nightmare wanting to bury his sword into his chest lowered his blade so it was on the same level as Nightmare and thrust his sword at Nightmare, but then Nightmare grabbed the blade with his right hand. "You can't get rid of me that easy!" Nightmare shouted as he lifted Siegfired's sword overhead, but then it left him open to attack as Sarutobi came in and slammed Enma into Nightmare chest again!

The force of the attack made a hole in the tree behind Nightmare, then Siegfried then spinned and slammed the flat edge of his sword into Nightmare and sent him flying through the tree and off the roof! Nightmare fell into the forest that was behind the arena and crashed through several branches and crashed into the ground with a lot of force. Nightmare staggered to his feet using his sword to steady himself. "Damn...At my condition, I can't Siegfried now... I have to get Shen and recover." Nightmare said as he did his best to run off into the forest.

Back on the roof, Siegfired was about to jump off to purse Nightmare, but the ANBUs got in his way. "Please stand aside! I must slay that monster here and now!" Siegfried pleaded, but the ANBUs didn't move. "You can't pass. We have some questions for you and if you don't surrender, will have to use force." One of the ANBU said as Siegfried saw all of them in a battle position. "Then you have my apolgizes." Segfried said as he got ready to fight, but The Hokage intervine. "Stop! Let this man pass!" All of the ANBUs look at him, "Lord Hokage, are you sure?" One of the ANBUs asked and Sarutobi nodded. "Yes, this man has no intention of harming our village in anyway, but that other one, he does and this man seems to have some personal business with him. So young man, you may go." Sarutobi said as he bowed. "And thank you for helping us against our enemy. You are welcome to come back to this village." Sarutobi offered as he stood up straight.

Siegfried quickly bowed and left to chase after Nightmare and jumped off the roof to a lower on then jumped into the forest. Then all of the Jounins that was in the arena met up on the roof to see if their Hokage was alright. "Lord Hokage! Are you alright!?" Might Gai asked as Sarutobi was resting and tending to his wound. "Yes Gai I am alright. How are we holding up in the village?" Sarutobi asked. "We seem to be pushing our enemies out." Kakashi confirmed. "Alright, then let us drive our enemies out of our home!" The Hokage shouted, "Yes sir!" The jounins shouted as all of them left the roof to clear the village of their enemies.

Meanwhile in the forest...

Shen was in his Full Nightare form and was staring at Naruto and Gaara. **_"Which one of you? Which one should I kill first!?" _**Shen shouted as he swung his sword. He looked at Naruto who tensed at his glare, then he turned to Gaara he seemed a bit frightened, but it eas replaced his excitement. **_"Okay, I'll kill you first Gaara!!!"_** Shen shouted as he leapt off his branch an charged at Gaara with his sword, Gaara retaliated by using his left sand arm to block against the sword and forced Shen off. Shen however recover in mid air because of his wings and did a down ward slash with his sword and Gaara countered by using both of his arms to block the attack.

Naruto watched the battle from the side-lines as Gaara and Shen attacked each other and tore up the enviroment. "Naruto..." Sasuke said as he got to his feet, his curse mark was activate and was on the left side of his body, "Take Sakura and get out of here." Sasuke said as he pointed at her, the water had lessen and she slid to the base of the tree. "Get out of here, I will try to buy you guys some time if they see you two trying to escape." Sasuke said as he took a few steps forward. Then Gaara lifted his left arm extended his fingers. **"Sand Coffin!" **Gaara shouted as his sand warpped Shen, **"Sand Burial!"** Gaara shouted as he clenched his hand together and the snad exploded! However Shen was still standing, weakend but still standing.

"No! You take Sakura and leave! I'm still in better shape than you!" Naruto protested, but Sasuke refused to listen, "No! I won't let my comrades die in front me while I stand by and do nothing. Not again." Sasuke said as he had memories of when his entire clan was slaugther in front of him. "If I die here, then this was as far as I was supposed to go. Now go get out here with Sakura!" Sasuke said, but Naruto didn't move, all he did was smile and stood up.

"No, I'm going to protect you two. I'm not going to run, remember? I made a blood oath to never run away!" Naruto shouted as he made a hand sign, "Now just make sure that Sakura stays safe! Hraaaarrggghhh!!!!" Naruto shouted as his chakra surrounded him, **"Mutli Shadow Clone Jutsu!!!" **Naruto shouted as he made clones that filled the entire forest!

That Jutsu caught the attention of both Shen and Gaara as the look from their branches at the thousands of clones that surronded them. "Where? Where is he getting of this power? Gaara asked himself as Shen looked at the clones in amazement and shock. _'Impossible! He didn't even use the Fox's Charka!' _Shen shouted in his mind as Naruto got ready to take out both teens. "Okay now get ready to witness my awesome attacks from Naruto's Ninja Handbook!" Naruto shouted as several of his clones attack Gaara and Shen. The clones rushed the two de-formed teens as other clones got behind them with a kunai and a explosive tag on them. "Now this is what I meant to do! **Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu! A Thousand Years Of Death!" **The Nauto clones shouted as they shoved the kunais into the back sides of Gaara and Shen, however, they weren't fazed by attack and used their tails to destroy the clones.

"PATH**ETIC!!!!"** Both teens shouted as the Narutos look on, and smirk. Shen and Gaara looked at the Narutos with anger for being mocked, but before they could do anything, the tags went off and the two were covered in smoke! When the smoke cleared, Gaara's sand armor was severely weaken, while Shen reverted back to his Nightmare Form (Only hi Right arm and right side of his face is transformed) _'Damn that bastard, he attack my weak spot!'_ Both teens thought as they tried to regroup but then Naruto unleashed his next move, "Okay! Time for my next move!" Naruto shouted as all of his clones converge on them, **"Na-ru-to! Uzumaki Barrage Two Thousand Combo!" **All of the clones shouted as they lifted both teens off the ground and the pummeled both of them all over their bodies. After the attack, Gaara and Shen fell to the ground below. On the way to the groud, Shen crashed into several branches and flopped off of each one then crashed into the ground while Gaara just crashed into the ground.

Shen tried to move his body, but he was at his limit. Gaara's Sand Burial took a lot out of him and then Naruto's attack drained him of his last ounces of strenght and he was losing conscious. "Damn...How could I lose? How could I lose...to a fool? A...Fool...with...friends..." Shen said as he passed out. Gaara however, still had power left and then morphed into his Shukaku form! (Same as the anime, would waste time with this)

Meanwhile in another part of the forest...

Nightmare was running throughout the forest trying to find Shen, but couldn't find him. _'Where is he!? He couldn't have died! I still can feel his sword!'_ Nightmare thought as he stopped to pin-point Shen's location, but he didn't find him, he found instead Siegfried's aura following him. "Damn!" Nightmare swore was he continued running. _'I have to lose Siegfired first. I will reclaim Soul Edge's next host later. As long as his sword stays intacted he'll be fine.' _Nightmare thought in his mind as he ran to the exit of the village.

With Siegfried...

Siegfried was running with all his might trying to catch up with Nightmare after years of absentance, he wasn't going to let Nightmare get away. A few years back, Siegfried suddenly sensed that Nightmare simply vanished. Siegfried had a feeling that Nightmare didn't die, so he went searching for him, he searched for years but the trail was very cold and Siegfried could only pick up very little information about the Azure Knight's disappearance. But one day, a cloaked man told him that the creatue escaped to another dimension. Siegfried at first was skepital, but then it was the only thing he could go on. He futher question the man and the man told him he knew of a way to teleport him to where Nightmare had gone. All Siegfried needed was The Spirt Sword, Soul Calibur and he had to focus on the Cursed Sword, but before Siegfried could question the man more, he vanished. With the only lead he had, Siegfried went back to the Forrbbiden Santuary and retrieve the Sprit Sword and did just what the man told him and focused on Soul Edge.

He focused on his sense and search for any trace of Soul Edge and after minutes of searching, he found it! As soon as he found it, a blue sphere surrounded him and he vanished! Now that Siegfried was so close to ending Nightmare once and for all, he wasn't going to lose him, however more ninjas just out of the forest. They weren't like the ones he saw back at the arena, these had black ninja masks on and a sound note on their head bands. "Stand aside!" Siegfried shouted but none of them listen and attacked Siegfried. With no choice Siegfried had to kill these ninja in order to get to Nightmare.

Siegfried got his sword into position for attack and when the ninja got close, Siegfried swung his sword and slashed down his body, then horizontally slashed another ninja. Then Siegfried was surrounded by the remaining ninjas, Siegfried then did a 360 slash that killed all of the ninja. Siegfried then tried to focus on Nightmare, however he was gone. "What!? Wh-where did he go!?" Siegfried shouted as he ran ahead to see if he could sense Nightmare ahead, but he completely lost his trail. "Arrrrrrggggghhhh!!!!" Siegfried shouted in frustration as he slammed his sword into the ground and made a big impact.

With Nightmare...

Nightmare was gaining distance when he sensed Siegfried fighting small spirits and increase his speed then he remembered how to hide his dark aura and he did just that and then he got outside of village. But before he left, he turned at the burning village, "All this time in this pathetic place, and not a decent soul collected." Nightmare said as he turn his back on the village, "That's the last time I'm listening Shen!" Nightmare grumbled as he resumed his flight from Konoha, detrimine to get Soul Edge's next host back!

* * *

A/N: Finally! You people have no idea how long this took me to complete! And I have to say that this is _the _longest chapter that I have typed in my entire life! Would kill any of you guys to leave a review?! Now on to different things. Sorry if I made Nightmare or Siegfried out of character, but that's how I made em.

Next chapter is: Captured!

Shen is founded after the Funeral for those who died in protecting the village by an ANBU squad and brought into Hospital. His sword is also brought back but there is an...incident with it and Shen escapes his room and starts killing people while looking for his sword.

Also Nightmare follows Naruto and Jiraiya and battles with Akatsuki members Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki!


	9. Author's Excuse

Hey what's up guys? Been an incredibly long time since I last posted a chapter for any of my stories. I'll be brief, Real Life happened. I got into college, began to focus on other things, simply did not have the time to think of ideas for fanfiction. However recently I've been getting a strange urge to continue my writing and in deep thought I've decided something.

I'm going to re-write A Ninja's Worst Nightmare.

Looking back on my old stories, it's hard for me to do since I now have a better knowledge of how to write and my past works have been...less than desirable I say. Now armed with a better knowledge of how to write and not to mention a deeper understanding of Naruto, I've come to the conclusion of re-writing this. And along with rewriting, comes with new ideas! I'm thinking of changing the relationship that Nightmare and Shen had and definitely a different approach to the Chunin Exams. Or I might possibly forget the Chunin Exams and totally go into Shippuden. I say the possibilities are endless. And there is the possibility that I might just drop this story and move on.

Just a heads up for those who read my stories, hope to see you guys when I have the remake up!


End file.
